The Bond We Share
by Lady-Thetis
Summary: A/U Chap 11! Vegeta and his six closest friends (with Radditz and Kakkarot and with new characters) have finally been sent to training camp. But not just any training camp... It's elite! Fighting ensues, romances develop... hey! they're only teenagers!
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic ever! I was writing it on my computer when I realized I didn't know where to take the story. I've posted it on Fanfiction.net so that you guys can give me some feed back! I need to know whom Vegeta should fall in love with! (I realize that there are many B/V fans but I want to keep my fic open) So read and review! Thanks!  
  
-Lady-Thetis  
  
Prologue  
  
In a barren field surrounded by trees, two children fought. They were a boy and girl. If not for the girl's red hair, they looked exactly the same. As a matter of fact, they were twins. The boy, Radditz, who had just received a small punch in the stomach, growled. He jumped into the air and threw a blast at his sister. She dodged it and smirked.  
  
"Yeah right. You thought goin' into the air would throw me off, bro." She jumped into the air as well. "You were wrong." Right before she was going to throw a blast, a noise stopped her.  
  
"Look! Looky Radu! Radditz! I did it! I'm flyin'!" Kakkarot was floating three feet off the ground and his face was screwed up in concentration.  
  
Radu let out a growl.  
  
"Kakkarot! You jerk! I was just about to blast Radditz and you threw off my concentration!" As she spoke, Kakkarot's body slowly went towards the ground. Radu marched over and snatched him by his tail, dragging him towards the ground.  
  
"Owwww! That hurts!" Kakkarot wailed.  
  
Suddenly a young girl's laugh was heard. The three siblings stopped everything.  
  
"LYRA!!!!!" they yelled. A head with long brown hair popped out from behind a tree.  
  
"Hellooooo!" She sang. She skipped over to the siblings. "I just snuck away from the nursery." Lyra's parents were dead so she lived with other children until she was old enough to live on her own. She linked hands with Radu. They walked into the middle of the field and sat down. As they started talking, Radditz sighed.  
  
"Hmmm. Lets go, little boy. I'll teacha sommore about flyin'. If you practice a lot, you'll get really good. All Saiyains must be able to fly as well as fight if they wanna get ahead in life." Radditz stood with his legs slightly apart and his hands on his hips, just as their father stood. Kakkarot sat in front of him, eyes wide.  
  
At the edge of the field, two more children approached. The older girl looked like Serpia and the younger boy was a spitting image of Toma. They were Adrian and Yokito, children of Toma and Serpia. Yokito had a huge smile on his face and Adrian was fuming.  
  
"Hello Yokito! Adrian!" Lyra called. "What took ya so long?"  
  
"Hmm," Adrian said with a frown. "Funny boy over here didn't fall for my prank and instead turned it against me and so we're late."  
  
Yokito and Kakkarot giggled while Radu, Radditz, and Lyra smiled.  
  
"Hey, you're not the last one here. Vegeta ain't here yet." Lyra said.  
  
"Surprise, surprise," Yokito said. "And I bet he won't even show up."  
  
"Well, lets just give him five minutes. Then we'll get started. Sooner or later, the people at Lyra's nursery are bound to notice she's gone." Radu said.  
  
Everyone exchanged curious glances. As it was, they weren't quite sure why they were here either. They only knew Radu had wanted everyone together.  
  
She walked back to the middle of the field, followed by Lyra and Adrian. Yokito and Kakkarot started to "fight" while Radditz stood off to the side, "monitoring" the fight.  
  
~~~~~~~5 minutes later~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay, well, it doesn't look like Vegeta's showin'. Everyone, gather 'round me." Radu called.  
  
As everyone gathered around her, she began to speak.  
  
"We're growin' up. Soon, we-" Radu, began, before she was interrupted.  
  
"Hmpf. I had to kill my favorite tutor to grace you all with my presence and time, only to find you've begun without me. I might as well leave now."  
  
"Sure you had to kill someone Vegeta." Radu said.  
  
"Hey so did I! Lets start a club!" Yokito gushed. Kakkarot laughed.  
  
Radditz rolled his eyes. "Will you just get over here?"  
  
"No wait! I know! He's waiting for us to grovel! HA!" Adrian said with a bark.  
  
Lyra smiled at Vegeta. "Hellooooo! Come join our circle." She said. Vegeta scowled but walked over and stood in between Kakkarot and Yokito.  
  
Radu continued.  
  
"As I was saying, we're growin' up. If you haven't noticed, we haven't been able to spend as much time together. Soon, we won't have any time to spare and then, we'll be grown ups and we won't remember each other. I don't want that to happen, so we're here cause I want us to take a vow, a vow that we'll all stay friends, no matter what." She looked around (a little nervously, it seemed), waiting for a reaction.  
  
All around, the children looked at each other. They all seemed to like the idea, except Vegeta, who was still scowling.  
  
"And how do you suggest we do that?"  
  
"Well, I thought we could use a dagger and share blood. Then, instead of letting it heal, we'll make a scar. For each person, you'd have a small cut in your wrist, two rows of three. Between making a new one, you close the skin with your powers but you make sure you leave a scar."  
  
"I think it's a great idea. I'm pretty sure the people at the nursery are onto me and I don't know when I'll be able to sneak out again." Lyra said with a sad smile.  
  
Radu looked at Adrian. With a sigh, she nodded.  
  
"I don't think I'd make it past 25 if the only person I know is Yokito." Adrian said, nodding her head towards her younger brother.  
  
Yokito also nodded.  
  
"I don't think I'd be able to forgive myself if my sister was stuck with me." He said with a smile.  
  
Kakkarot and Radditz also agreed. Then, everyone's gaze turned towards Vegeta. He appeared to be thinking, his brow furrowed and his gaze turned towards the ground.  
  
"Well, I don't see why I should share my royal bloods with you ingrates but on the other hand, it should make my parents mad. Perfect. I suppose I'll do it."  
  
Radu let out her breath, which she didn't realize she had been holding.  
  
"Alright. First, everyone go around and say your name and age. I'll go first. Radu. 13."  
  
"Radditz, 13."  
  
"Kakkarot. 10."  
  
"Vegeta. 12."  
  
"Yokito. 10."  
  
"Adrian. 12."  
  
"Lyra. 10."  
  
"Okay, Lyra, you take Yokito and Kakkarot. You three exchange blood first. Radditz, Vegeta, Adrian and I will exchange first. Then just mingle. Make sure you keep track and get everyone!" Radu said.  
  
As the children exchanged blood, healed their skin, and exchanged again, not one of them knew they were being watched.  
  
~~~~~~At the palace~~~~~~ "So you see, sire. Your son has been running off to play with these children too much. I feel it is my duty as his tutor to make you aware of such a problem. If you don't have something done about those children, he will soon be out of your control." A small man with silver hair, large glasses, and an excess of sweat spoke. Next to him was a crystal ball that showed Vegeta as he exchanged blood.  
  
"Hmmm," said the King, leaning upon the left armrest of this huge golden throne. "Are you aware if anyone else knows he's been sneaking off?"  
  
"Oh no, sire. He quite a sneaky little bast-I mean prince." The man sweated a little more.  
  
"The king smirked. "Good. Then killing you will do no harm. I'll make up an excuse for your death. I wish my son really had killed you. I would have been saved the trouble."  
  
He raised his hand a blue ki ball started to form there.  
  
"Bu-bu-but sire! I was only doing my dut-" He never had the chance to finish. All that was left of the nervous little man was a pile of dust and a dirty floor where he'd stood.  
  
"Guards!" The King yelled. Two men in uniforms of purple, gold, and green, the colors of the royal house. "Clean this mess up and send for Toma and Bardock."  
  
~~~~~~20 minutes later~~~~~~~  
  
The King sat, drumming his fingers, when a guard walked in.  
  
"Their lords Toma and Bardock are here, sire." The guard said.  
  
"Send them in, send them in."  
  
Toma walked in first. He was a tall, very well built, with short spiky hair. He was followed by Bardock, who was slightly taller, although he was just as built. His hair was exactly like Kakkarot's, though his skin was tanner and he had a scar over his left cheek.  
  
They kneeled before the King, "My King." They said at the same time.  
  
"Up up up. This is not a formal occasion. Guards! Leave and lock the doors. Make sure no one comes in unless Freiza turns on us. Turns on us!!! HA! That's a good one." The King said with a sad laugh.  
  
Toma and Bardock looked at each other. The King sighed.  
  
"I'll start off by telling you I just killed another one of Freiza's agents. I always knew he was a traitor, but I had no way or no reason to kill him. He was, after all, only a tutor. I had him watched so he was always with one of my men. Therefore I'm pretty sure this man never reported anything extreme to Frieza, like we knew he was a traitor."  
  
"My King, how did he enter our ranks?" Toma questioned.  
  
"About 6 months ago, for Vegeta's 12th birthday, Freiza presented him as a present. The man was very smart to give Freiza credit. Vegeta immediately liked him with all his tales of traveling."  
  
"I sure don't want to be the one to tell Vegeta his favorite tutor is gone. But sire, I'm sure that's not why you called us here."  
  
"Yes. yes. I want you take a look at this. (I will look up crystal ball in Japanese)! Come here! Show these men what you just showed me."  
  
Toma and Bardock watched as their children and the prince exchanged blood. Toma swallowed and closed his eyes when it was over. Bardock looked at the ground.  
  
"I'm not going to kill you." They relaxed. "I'm just going to kill your children." They stiffened.  
  
"Loosen up! I'm just kidding. I want you to know that in the coming time, I sense much chaos. I know that when Vegeta needs people he can trust, I won't be there. But these children will. They will always stick together. When Freiza finally publicly turns against us, this group will extract their revenge on Freiza. When Vegeta is king, they will be his advisors."  
  
Bardock's mind raced. "They will have risen the ranks, just as Toma and I did."  
  
"Yes, and I hope they will be as worthy as you were. I must also tell you that this group will be entering training camp together. I will make sure it's with many other children who don't know Vegeta by sight. He shall be called something else. They will train together, and they will attempt to graduate together. I will make sure it's a challenge. Some might not even return."  
  
The two men nodded.  
  
"We understand. Is there anything you want Toma and I to do specifically? I mean, should we treat them differently?"  
  
"No! You must not tell them that you know what they've done. You must not tell them of what they will do. You must ignore the scars unless they're literally shoved under your nose." The king sighed. "Well, at least I can trust you two. The coming times will be very trying on this country. Loyalty, strength, love, power. All will be tested. By then, I hope this nation will know where it stands."  
  
It was a clear dismissal. Toma and Bardock bowed and retreated. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~Almost 6 years later~~~~~~  
  
In the middle of a barren field surrounded by trees, a young woman sat. She looked the part of any female Saiyain, with the exception of her long red hair. Today was her 19th birthday. Although most Saiyans were considered adults at this age, Radu still felt like a child.  
  
Why hasn't my father entered me into training camp? She pondered for not the first time. If he really considered me ready, I'd be training with other Saiyans my age. He obviously doesn't think me capable. She sighed. I should just run away and join up with some freelancing purgers  
  
Minutes passed. After a while, Radu heard the sound of people approaching.  
  
"You felt it too?" A musical voice was saying.  
  
"Yeah. I know she's up here. Probably brooding about the whole training camp thing." A deep voice was saying.  
  
Radu stood up. Radditz, Her twin brother, appeared from behind the trees, walking next to a young woman with brown hair.  
  
"Lyra? Radditz? What are you two doing here?" Radu said, surprised.  
  
"Hey Radu! Happy birthday!" Lyra sang, skipping over to her friend.  
  
"Sis, for some reason, we felt the urge to come here." Radditz said, the astonishment clear in his voice. "Its like you called us here."  
  
"Well, if everyone else appears." she didn't finish the thought.  
  
From out behind the clouds, three people appeared and landed in the field. Yokito, Adrian, and Kakkarot had appeared.  
  
"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Radu said wryly.  
  
"Ummm, any particular reason we felt a pulling in our body to come to this field?" Adrian asked, clearly annoyed. "I was about to pull this huge prank and I had to stop cause of a stupid feeling in my stomach."  
  
"Oh yeah, great prank. She almost had me fooled that time," Yokito said sarcastically.  
  
"Ok. I'm not sure but I think we're all here because of the vow we made. I felt angry and that sent out a message to all of you to come to me." Radu said.  
  
"Well, don't expect any sympathy from me, weakling." Came the reply from the dark prince.  
  
Yokito whooped for joy and grabbed Lyra, spinning her around a couple times. She laughed and everyone (except for.) smiled. Radu visibly relaxed.  
  
"Vegeta! Now the whole gang's here." Kakkarot said with a goofy smile on his face.  
  
"Shut up, baka. Do you know how angry my father will be when he finds out I left on my way to my first council meeting, all because I had to come here."  
  
"Vegeta, loosen up," Adrian scowled as Vegeta walked to join their little clique. "We'd do the same for you."  
  
"Yeah, that's so sweet. NOT! Do you fools really think you'd find me pouting in the middle of some desolate field? NO!" Vegeta huffed.  
  
Radu growled and launched herself at Vegeta. Radditz grabbed her and said, "Alright Vegeta. That's enough."  
  
Radu growled again, but relented.  
  
"Radu, Radditz," Lyra began. "In honor of your nineteenth birthday, we pooled our money together to get each of you new Saiyain armor. I have it back in my room. Let me go get it." With a running start, Lyra hopped into the air.  
  
Yokito levitated. "I don't think she'll manage to carry two full sets of Saiyain armor alone, so I'll go help her." He flew off after her.  
  
Radu plopped down onto the ground.  
  
"You're still mad about not going to a training camp yet, aren't you?" Radditz asked.  
  
"What, and you're not? I mean, the oldest I've seen enter a training camp around here is eighteen and hey! We just turned 19! At this rate, I'll be an ugly old hag before I purge a planet."  
  
"Don't worry," Vegeta said with sincerity clear in his voice. Radu looked up in surprise. "You're already an ugly old hag!" Vegeta smirked, and Kakkarot fell to the ground laughing.  
  
Adrian rolled her eyes and changed the subject. "So, apparently, Lyra had a really tough time learning to fly."  
  
Kakkarot stopped rolling and sat up with a serious look on his face. "Yeah. Me, Radu, and Radditz helped her when we could spare the time."  
  
"I hope it passes, whatever the problem is." Radu said.  
  
"You know, it's almost as if." Vegeta hesitated. Everyone looked at him.  
  
"Spit it out, Vegeta." Radu commanded.  
  
"Fine," He scowled. "It's almost as if she isn't completely Saiyain. I mean, she doesn't totally act like the rest of us and she's been having a really hard time learning to fly, right? Well, I bet she's only half Saiyain."  
  
"Vegeta! I can't believe you'd say that!" Radu said, shocked.  
  
"C'mon, Radu, he's right. She's our friend too and we aren't trying to diss her or anything." Adrian said, trying to make amends.  
  
"Whatever. Look, here they come so shut up about it."  
  
"We're back!" Lyra called happily. She was carrying a standard Saiyain top, but it lacked shoulder pads. It had two yellow straps and the chest color was brown. A long purple skirt with slits came off the bottom. Lyra also carried a pink body suit without sleeves.  
  
"Wow." Radu breathed.  
  
"Hey! Look at mine, Radu!" Radditz called.  
  
Yokito was standing next to Radditz, holding a traditional Saiyain armor outfit. It was black and brown with a gold trimming and had shoulder and thigh guards. Yokito also handed Radditz a pair of black spandex shorts.  
  
"Go try them on," Lyra urged.  
  
~~~~~~~15 minutes later~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh Radu! You look great!" Lyra squealed.  
  
Radu blushed. She did a small turn.  
  
"Uhhhh." Radu began. "Umm, I want to thank you all. I'm very touched."  
  
"Don't get all blubbery on us," Vegeta muttered.  
  
"SHUT UP, Vegeta!" Adrian yelled, slapping him behind the head.  
  
"Bitch! I should blas-hey! Get off me Kakkarot!" Vegeta cried, spinning around and trying to get Kakkarot off his back.  
  
"Look at me! Look at me! I've got him! I've caught a big one!" Kakkarot laughed.  
  
Everyone laughed. Vegeta growled and managed to throw Kakkarot off his back.  
  
"Ow," Kakkarot said as he hit the ground. He couldn't say much else as Vegeta started to attack him.  
  
Radditz and Yokito looked at each other. "I think its time to break it up," Yokito said. Radditz nodded. "I'll take Kakkarot." He said.  
  
Once Radditz grabbed Kakkarot, he stopped fighting. Vegeta, of course, had to be difficult.  
  
"Let go of me, you freak! I didn't start it but I'll sure as hell finish it!" Vegeta growled, struggling to get out of Yokito's death grip he had on his arms.  
  
"STOP IT!" A yell came from Lyra. Everyone looked at her in surprise. No one had ever heard her raise her voice before. "This is so trivial! Its Radu and Radditz's birthday and you have to start fighting! Now STOP! I'm leaving NOW!" She yelled, her voice displaying her anger and distress. Without running, she blasted into the air.  
  
Kakkarot had the decency to blush, but Vegeta just shrugged of Yokito's arms and crossed his own.  
  
"Ok... Adrian, Yokito, you should probably go home. Vegeta, you, me and my siblings are going to find Lyra and apologize, seeing as how this was your fault." Radu said.  
  
Vegeta scowled and blasted off.  
  
"Hey! Vege-" Adrian began, but Radu cut her off.  
  
"Don't worry. He didn't head off towards the palace, he went to her private place. We don't need to follow." Radu said. "See you all later. Lets go, boys." They blasted off.  
  
"Oh, and thanks for the great armor!" Radu yelled.  
  
~~~~~~At Lyra's spot~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta landed in a forest on the other side of town. He walked to one particular tree and levitated about 30 feet into the air. Lyra sat with her knees drawn into her chest and her head on her knees. Vegeta sat down across from her.  
  
"Only little girls pout," Vegeta began. Lyra looked up.  
  
"Is that your pathetic attempt at an apology?" Lyra asked in disbelief.  
  
Vegeta stood up with an angry expression on his face. "Look I don't like apologizing so you should be grateful that I even came here in the first place!"  
  
"Should I? Well then thanks Vegeta! I'm grateful that you thought to come here and I'm sure that it wasn't Radu's idea. I'm grateful that you didn't hold in your temper even though it was all Kakkarot's fault. I'm grateful that you can't even say two little words!"  
  
"Ok! Radu suggested that I apologize but I'm here, aren't I? What else should I do? Grovel for your forgiveness, take my own life in shame so that you fee---" Lyra slapped him. Hard. She was about to slap his other cheek when he grabbed her wrist.  
  
"What the hell has gotten into you? You aren't acting normal! First, you have an outburst that no one expected and then you slap me? Where is Lyra?"  
  
"You bastard." She said through clenched teeth. She pulled her hand away and turned around on the branch. Then she turned back around. Vegeta stiffened. Tears were streaming down her face.  
  
"The knowledge I live with everyday is terrible. When I was younger, it didn't matter but now that I'm older, its obvious to everyone." Lyra whispered.  
  
"What is?" Vegeta said, already knowing the answer.  
  
"You can tell, can't you?" Lyra said, sniffling. No answer. "Can't you?" She asked, louder.  
  
"Yes." Was Vegeta's simple response.  
  
Lyra crumbled onto the branch. Oh shit. Vegeta thought. How do I handle a girl having a break down? And then Vegeta remembered his vow. I hope this works. And Vegeta imagined his need and anxiety as a goo. And he stretched that goo into five different strands and imagined throwing them around each of his friends. Lyra, he thought into the goo. Lyra Lyra LyralyralyralyraLYRA!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~Bardock's children, flying home~~~~~~~  
  
At the same time, Radu, Radditz, and Kakkarot all fell 20 feet before they each regained their control and stopped.  
  
"Holy crap!" Radditz said with surprise.  
  
"It's Vegeta! Something is wrong with Lyra. We need to go to where they are!" Radu said.  
  
Kakkarot nodded. "Lets go!"  
  
~~~~~~~Toma's children, flying home~~~~~~~  
  
Adrian and Yokito, who were about to land, hit the ground.  
  
"Shit. Unnecessary abuse of the bond." Adrian muttered.  
  
"What is it Lassie? It's Jimmy? Did Jimmy fall into the well again? What? Do you want me to foll-OW!" Adrian slapped Yokito behind the head. "Is that your new move or something?"  
  
"Shut up! This is serious! Vegeta needs help with Lyra!" Adrian growled.  
  
"I know. Lets go!" Yokito said, and blasted off again. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes. He was tired. Sending out an SOS was hard. He walked slowly across the branch and sat down across from Lyra. He tentatively reached for her shoulder and placed his hand on it.  
  
"Lyra?" He said softly (though slightly gruffly. Remember: Veggie-chan isn't one to be nice!) She sobbed in response. Oh crap. I seriously don't know what to do. Hurry up, guys! Vegeta begged silently.  
  
In a rare moment of sincerity, Vegeta wrapped his arms around Lyra. He lifter her up and flew her to the ground. I don't think all of us are going to fit up there so its better to have her down here. Lyra continued to sob, although this time into Vegeta's royal garments. He sighed.  
  
Just then, Bardock's children landed. Radu gasped and ran over to Lyra.  
  
"Let go. She need's a woman's touch." Radu ordered softly. Vegeta released her and got up. He joined Radditz and Kakkarot about three feet from Lyra's body.  
  
"What'd you do, man?" Radditz asked.  
  
"Nothing," Vegeta said. "She's been living with the fact she's a halfling and our fight was an emotional outburst and now she's coming to terms with her identity."  
  
Adrian ran over and joined Radu in hugging Lyra. Unexpectedly, Vegeta fell forward but was caught by the back of his garments.  
  
"What the-" Vegeta began.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Yokito growled.  
  
"Dammit Yokito, let him go! It isn't Vegeta's fault. Their fight was a release for Lyra's past," Kakkarot growled. "Let him go." Yokito did.  
  
"You'd better watch those hands, fool. One day-" Vegeta was interrupted by Adrian.  
  
"Don't you morons see that this is happening because you guys fought? Can't you just stop!" Adrian said, her voicing cracking at the end. Everyone stopped.  
  
Then Lyra talked. "You've all known that I'm not one hundred percent Saiyain and you haven't said anything? What about everyone else? Does anyone else know?" She sobbed.  
  
Yokito got down on his knees. "No one knows, Lyra-chan. We didn't even know. We only suspected. You know many people have trouble flying at first. And you have a tail. The rest of the morons in this town don't have a clue."  
  
Radu stroked her hair. "He's right, Lyra. No one knows, and no one will know."  
  
"But if I act like me, people will be able to tell!" she wailed.  
  
"No, Lyra," Adrian said. "You've just got to keep on being you because we love you just fine that way. And not all Saiyains can be like Vegeta here. "  
  
"That's right. And don't you forget it!" was his reply.  
  
"Why look at Kakkarot. That should be enough of an example that not all Saiyans are the same!" Lyra managed a tiny smile. "And Yokito! And me and Adrian and Radditz!" Radu said. "Come to think of it, we're a band of misfits."  
  
Even though Lyra felt better, she continued to cry.  
  
"That's right," Radu murmured. "Let it out. You've lived with this fact for too long and now you can share the truth with us. Revel in the fact that you aren't alone. Remember that we love you."  
  
Kakkarot sat down and Radditz sat down about four feet away from him. Vegeta got the idea and sat about four feet away from each of them, thus forming a triangle with Lyra, Radu, Adrian, and Yokito in the middle. Yokito thought to everyone but Lyra: Imagine your love and friendship as a pillar and imagine placing that under Lyra. It will become a support beam for her spirit.  
  
Kakkarot said, "Good idea." Lyra appeared not to hear.  
  
Lyra filled with warmth. She became a comfortable temperature and started to glow. Suddenly, she started to rise off the ground, surrounded by a nimbus of light.  
  
Radu opened her eyes. She saw Lyra floating and quickly linked hands with Adrian and Yokito. Unconsciously, Adrian and Yokito grabbed hands.  
  
"Know that as of now, your secret is safe. None of us shall be physically able to tell what we know regarding your identity. What we've created here is an emotional pillow for you to rest upon. You shan't always need this pillow and a day will come when you'll put it away. But always remember, we love, care, need, understand, accept you." Radu's voice expanded to fill the minds of the six other people in their group, but no voice was truly emitted from her lungs.  
  
The nimbus disappeared but the glow to her skin remained. Slowly, she drifted towards the ground. Her feet touched. Everyone watched her, unsure of how to act. She smiled at them. "Thank you," she said in her melodic voice.  
  
Kakkarot whooped. "Lyra's back!" Radu walked up to Lyra and hugged her.  
  
"Dear Goddess, the things we do for you, Lyra." Vegeta muttered. Lyra walked over to him and placed a hand on his cheek (it was the same one she slapped). He blushed.  
  
"I accept your apology and I'm sorry for slapping you." Lyra said.  
  
Adrian, who was standing next to Yokito, was the only one to notice him tense. "I think we should all be going home," Adrian said hurriedly. "That took longer then any of us realized. It's a lot darker out then it was before."  
  
Lyra looked up. "You're right! Oh, the people at the nursery are going to be so pissed!"  
  
"I'll come with you," Yokito quickly volunteered. (Yes, Vegeta scowled.)  
  
"No, I couldn't do that, Yokito. Everyone's done enough for me. I'll be fine."  
  
Yokito looked dubious, but he followed Adrian when she blasted off. Vegeta blasted off, though in a slightly different direction. Radu took Lyra's hand.  
  
"Thank you for the armor. I love it." At the mention of armor, Radditz puffed out his chest in pride. Lyra giggled. "I'm glad you like yours too, Radditz." He smiled.  
  
Everyone went his or her own separate ways.  
  
~~~~~~~20 minutes later, at Lyra's nursery~~~~~~~  
  
About 100 feet from the nursery, Lyra landed. Judging by the darkness of the sky, she guessed that it was dinnertime. She'd just have to skip it.  
  
As Lyra was climbing the stairs, she heard a voice.  
  
"We don't know where she is, but I'm sure she'll be back soon. I'm sorry to inconvenience you so terribly. Please accompany me in checking her room." Lyra winced. It was Mevrou, the lady who ran the nursery. She was using the voice she used when they had important company.  
  
"Sure," A strange male voice said.  
  
Lyra silently ran up the rest of the stairs and opened the door to her room. She jumped into her bed and tried to slow her breathing. She heard Mevrou's voice again.  
  
"This is her room right here."  
  
"Open it." The male voice commanded.  
  
The door opened. Mevrou went over to Lyra's bed and began to shake her gently. Why is she being so nice? Usually she'd just slap me and yell at me for sleeping at the inappropriate time.  
  
"Lyra dear," Dear? Lyra wondered. "An important man is here to see you. Wake up."  
  
Lyra opened her eyes slowly, pretending that she needed to adjust her eyes to the lights.  
  
"Huh?" Lyra said, allowing a sleepy tone to enter her voice. She slowly got out of her bed and stood up. She turned to the guard. Her eyes popped open. Well, hey! He isn't bad. The guard apparently liked what he saw in Lyra. If she weren't already glowing, she'd have blushed.  
  
The guard got down on one knee. "On order of King Vegeta, ruler of all Saiyains, Lyra of the Koudama is to gather all her belongings and be escorted to the Imperial Vegeta-sei Training Camp, the training camp for Saiyains destined for greatness." He rose. When his speech began, Lyra's eyes got big. But when he finished, she was laughing and crying at the same time.  
  
"Yes! I'm soooo outta here!" Lyra yelled, throwing her arms around the guard. He appeared a little surprise, though slightly smug. Mevrou appeared shocked at the news. She wasn't stupid enough to question the orders of a royal guard.  
  
"Well." Mevrou huffed, storming out. Lyra released the guard.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that. Goddess, you don't know how good a day this has been. Let me get my stuff and we can blow this joint." She giggled.  
  
~~~~~~~At Bardock's house~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright boys, just let me turn on the charm and we'll be outta this mess." Radu said. "Hopefully." she added. Kakkarot and Radditz both nodded.  
  
They entered the house. Sitting at the table was their father and a young man.  
  
"Ah, children. You've finally decided to come home. How kind of you." Bardock said sarcastically. "I've just been chatting with someone who has good news. I think you'll all be pleased to hear it."  
  
The man turned around and smiled at Radu. She put on a mean face and she felt two arms go around her shoulders. She didn't have to look at her brothers to know they were scowling at the young man.  
  
"I see father. It's all clear now. I haven't entered training camp yet because I'm not going to. EVER. You're going to marry me off to some yuppie who's trying to make a name for himself with his parent's money. Well I'm not doing it. I'll run away before that cruel fate befalls me."  
  
"And if you do that, we'll run away with her." Radditz added.  
  
At this point, Bardock was laughing and the man was blushing. Bardock said (slapping the man on the back), "Tell them why you came, son."  
  
"See?" Kakkarot whispered. "He's already calling that guy son."  
  
The man bowed his head and said, "On order of King Vegeta, ruler of all Saiyains, Radu, Radditz, and Kakkarot of the Ancient Earth Clan are to gather all their belongings and be escorted to the Imperial Vegeta-sei Training Camp, the training camp for Saiyains destined for greatness." As the man talked, Radditz and Kakkarot withdrew their arms from Radu's shoulder. Radu turned a lovely shade of red.  
  
"He he he," Radu giggled weakly. Then she smiled. She turned around and kissed each of her brothers on the cheek. "We're going to training camp, boys!" she whispered. They linked arms and began dancing in a circle, all the while yelling.  
  
Bardock slapped the man on the back. "Sorry 'bout that, lad. You're a nice boy but she shan't be tied down." Bardock laughed and walked off, leaving the man blushing again.  
  
~~~~~~~At Toma's house~~~~~~~  
  
Adrian and Yokito landed about 50 yards away from their house. They hadn't spoken at all on the way back.  
  
"So, you all right, Yoki?" Adrian asked.  
  
"Yeah, Addy, I'm fine. Why?" Yokito said, surprised that she had used his pet name.  
  
"Well, from what I've seen, you want to be more then Lyra's friend. And you're a jealous boy." Adrian said. Yokito scowled, a look very unusual for his funny-man attitude.  
  
"Well, maybe I don't take to kindly to Vegeta's emotional abuse of Lyra," Yokito said huffily.  
  
"Whoa, there Yoki! You need to simmer down. We've known Vegeta all our lives. It isn't emotional abuse; it's the only way Vegeta can show his emotions. Just don't get too carried away with her, ok?"  
  
"Whatever." Yokito said, calming down a little. He walked into their house. Adrian walked in behind him. Yokito stopped and Adrian walked into him.  
  
"Keep moving, dolt!" She said angrily.  
  
"Uh, do you remember if we were going to have company over?" He whispered over his shoulder.  
  
"No, I don't think so." Adrian whispered back. "Why?"  
  
"There is someone I don't know and he's sitting in my spot."  
  
"Oh crap! I just want you to know before father kills me, I really do love you."  
  
"Ok, well, that's great. Why would father kill you?" Yokito said, surprised.  
  
"Hehehe, I kind of rigged your seat so that when you got up from dinner, a pail of eggs will fall on your head."  
  
Yokito laughed. "This is gonna be great! Lets go watch the show!" He grabbed his sister's hand and pulled her into the kitchen. When they arrived, the man rose out of his chair and.  
  
SPLAT  
  
Yokito grinned, Adrian shut her eyes, Serpia half rose with her hand to her mouth, and Toma glared at his children. To everyone's surprise, the man got down on one knee and said,  
  
"On order of King Vegeta, ruler of all Saiyains, Adrian and Yokito of the Makkiu Clan are to gather all their belongings and be escorted to the Imperial Vegeta-sei Training Camp, the training camp for Saiyains destined for greatness."  
  
"I'm surprised he even asked you, after the eggs fell on his head." Toma said sardonically.  
  
"I am so sorry, sir." Adrian said. "Wait, what did you say? We- we're going to training camp?" She turned around. "Yoki! Thi-" she stopped.  
  
Yokito burst out laughing. Adrian whirled around to apologize to the man and found him grinning, obviously trying to hold in his laughter. She closed her eyes again. They're laughing. LAUGHING! CAMP! We're going to camp! The BEST training camp! And, as unlike Adrian it was, she smiled and laughed too.  
  
~~~~~~~At the palace~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta landed on the balcony to his room. He realized that avoiding confrontation with his father was probably the best idea right now. He opened the doors and went into his room. He took off his armor and lay in his huge bed. He sighed.  
  
Just as he was drifting off, he heard a small creak. He was awake instantly. An assassin? All right! My first assassination attempt! About damn time too. Vegeta pretended to be asleep. When he was sure there was indeed a man in his room, he quickly flew out of his bed and blasted the man to nothing with a ki blast.  
  
"HahahahahaHA!" Vegeta laughed. He slowly stopped laughing and turned towards the door.  
  
"Good morning sunshine." The King said ironically. Vegeta's eyes opened wide.  
  
"Father," Vegeta said, bowing on one knee. "I just killed an assassin. You must have heard my blast."  
  
"Oh, better then that. I saw you kill that man." The King said.  
  
Vegeta rose his head, pride clear in his eyes. The king smiled as though it was joke. Vegeta looked confused.  
  
"Too bad he was my royal guard."  
  
Vegeta lowered his head, blushing. Oh great. He thought. Not only did I kill my father's guard, my father saw it happen and he's gonna punish me.  
  
His father sighed. "It's a good thing you'll be out of here for a long time, my son."  
  
"You're sending me to a duchy? Father! I don't want to do that!" Vegeta exclaimed.  
  
"No! Good Goddess, you are terribly naive." The king arranged himself and stood up taller. "Kneel before me, my son." Vegeta kneeled. The King began reciting traditional lines.  
  
"On my order, Vegeta of the Ancient and Royal Blood Line, only heir to the throne of Vegeta-sei and destined to fulfill a prophecy, is to gather his belongings and escort himself to the Imperial Vegeta-sei training camp. Now rise my son."  
  
Vegeta rose. "I, Vegeta of the Ancient and Royal Blood Line, only heir to the thrown of Vegeta-sei, humbly thank you, my father, Vegeta the Lionhearted, 23rd King of the Saiyains. I will do my best at the Imperial Vegeta-sei training camp as I attempt to excel and uphold the family honor." As tradition bound him, he kneeled again, took his father's hand, and kissed the royal seal of the Royal Family.  
  
"Difficult times are coming. I want you to be properly armed at all times. Therefore, I present to you these throwing knives along with leather bands that will allow you to carry one on your right arm and one on your left leg. I daresay you'll find more things to protect yourself with, but I do hope these will come in handy."  
  
"Thank you father." Vegeta said simply, though his father read the emotion in his son's eyes.  
  
"You've made me proud, my heir. I'm sure you will continue to do so." 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
~~~~~~~At Bardock's house~~~~~~~  
  
Radditz and Kakkarot were waiting by the door, talking with the guard. They found out that his name was K'Naki, and he was training at the Vegeta-sei Elite training camp.  
  
"So, if you're a trainee, why did you do this errand?" Kakkarot asked.  
  
"Well, someone from the training camp has to recite the formal lines to those entering the camp. It's a common errand around camp. It's almost like an honor."  
  
"Then, when the camp was started, how did the first people join?" Kakkarot wondered aloud, his eyes wandering to the ceiling. Radditz hit him behind the head. "OW!"  
  
"Sorry 'bout that, he's kind of a fool. Where is Radu? Dammit but girls take so long in getting read-ow!" Radditz grabbed the back of his head in pain.  
  
"Payback, baka. You hit Kakkarot, I hit you. no one hits me! Hehehe! Works out nicely, don't you think? Plus, I heard that sexist comment." Radu said, smiling maliciously.  
  
"Is it sexist if it's true?" Kakkarot wondered aloud again. K'Naki and Radditz sweat dropped while Radu growled and slapped him behind the head. "OW! Will you guys stop doing that?" Kakkarot exclaimed.  
  
"As much fun as it is to watch you fool around, I need to talk to Radu and Radditz. Please come with me into the kitchen." Bardock said.  
  
Radu and Radditz looked at each other and followed their father into the kitchen. When they entered, Bardock turned around and looked at the two siblings.  
  
"Happy birthday." Were the first words out of his mouth. "I know that Radu thought I forgot. How could I?" Bardock questioned.  
  
Radu made a small protesting noise but Bardock held up his hand to silence her. "Did you know that I went to the same training camp as the one you're about to enter? I went from being a third class good-for-nothing to a second class top purger. I will expect no less out of you three. But I didn't call you into here to lecture you. I actually bought you a present." He turned around and picked up two scouters.  
  
Radu's eyes got big and Radditz said "Wow.." Bardock handed the green one to Radu and the blue one to Radditz. "I know that you normally would have received one at camp but these are much better. They're are better then what the prince used as a young adult. I think you'll find them satisfactory. And don't use them while you're training unless you need to. I'd rather they weren't stolen."  
  
"Yes sir!" Radu and Radditz said in unison. Bardock smiled.  
  
"Stick together, my offspring." And with that, he turned and walked out of the kitchen. Radu turned to her brother. She had tears threatening to spill over her cheeks.  
  
"He does think we're adults!" Radu sniffed. "Today has been salvaged!"  
  
Radditz smiled and twirled Radu around. He set her down and said, "Lets go." Radu nodded. They walked back into the walk way, each picking up their bags, and Radu repeated, "Let's go boys."  
  
~~~~~~~At the training camp~~~~~~~  
  
The training camp was huge. It covered over 2000 acres. On 30 of the acres on the south end of the lot, there were 50 tents. The tents had wooden floors, thick canvas covering, and 4 bed pallets each. There was a training arena just to the north of the camp and even farther north, there was a HUGE forest. It took up roughly 1500 of the acres. The training arena was also huge, roughly 17 acres. To the east and west of the training arena, there was an anti-gravity room for extreme training and a building that contained rooms for different types of special techniques.  
  
K'Naki walked the three through the inhabited area of the camp.  
  
"The tents are all numbered from 1-25. You see, there are exactly 50 tents. The smaller the number on the tent you inhabit, the less number of years you've been here. But don't worry! That doesn't mean anyone in higher numbered tents is stronger then you or older then you. It just means they've been here longer. Oh yeah; the girl's tents begin with 'G' and the boy's tents begin with 'B.' Simple!" He smiled.  
  
"Uhh, I don't get it." Kakkarot said, clearly confused.  
  
"Don't worry, it will dawn on you some time in the next decade," K'Naki joked. Radu and Radditz laughed. "Alright, Radu. This is tent G-3. Some new girls will be joining you." She smiled at the three boys.  
  
"See you later. Don't be strangers." She waved as they walked away.  
  
"Nice girl," K'Naki said.  
  
"Hey don't get any ideas," Radditz growled.  
  
"Hey man, you misunderstand me. I'm already seeing someone! You'd better watch out for some of the sharks in this camp though. Everyone here is strong and earns their stay, but some like to have a little fun along the way." K'Naki said.  
  
"Thanks for the warning," Radditz grumbled. Kakkarot nudged him. "What?"  
  
"Uhh, if he thinks Radu is a great girl, what's going to happen to Lyra?" Kakkarot whispered.  
  
"Why bro, that's the first smart question I've heard out of you ever!" Radditz quipped. "But seriously, I don't know. She has all of us to look out for her though."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Lyra was flying through the air. Her guard (his name was Palmer and he went to the training camp too) was an extremely buff Saiyain and he was absolutely speeding through the air. Lyra was really having a hard time keeping up with him. After her day, she only had so much energy left! She slowed down and stopped. Her chest was heaving and she was having a hard time getting her breath back.  
  
"Palmer," she wheezed as loud as she could. "Palmer. PALMER!"  
  
With that, Palmer stopped, looked back confused, and flew back over.  
  
"I really don't have much energy left. Could you maybe slow the pace down a bit?"  
  
He smirked. "I have a better idea." He went over to her and picked her up like a baby.  
  
"Uhhh, ok.I suppose this works too."  
  
"Thought you'd like it" was Palmer's reply. Lyra rolled her eyes. Dear Goddess. The big macho type. Just my luck. Though he is cute. and strong. and warm. and I am really tired. Just as she was about to doze off, an image of Yokito filled her head. Her eyes flew open. Oh Goddess! If Yokito saw me! Yokito. Vegeta. RADU ADRIAN RADDITZ KAKKAROT. will I ever see them again? YES. I will. We vowed to stay friends.  
  
She crossed her arms and willed herself not to become comfortable. She decided to start a conversation.  
  
"So, what do you do at the training camp?"  
  
"I'm training to become one of the King's royal guards."  
  
"Oh! That's nice! How long have you been in the camp?"  
  
"Four years."  
  
"Really? How much longer do you plan to stay?"  
  
"Until the next royal guard draft comes through in a couple of months. I'm hopin' that I'll get chosen."  
  
"That's ambitious. Well, Palmer, I hope you get drafted." Lyra declared.  
  
"He looked down at her and said, "Well aren't you just a nice girl." Then he smirked.  
  
"Uhh, yeah, I've been told that." Lyra felt a lot braver (almost giddy) since her friends made an emotional pillow for her. She decided it was time for a mental rest. While physically she remained alert, mentally she curled around her pillow.  
  
~~~~~~~Half an hour later~~~~~~~  
  
"We're here." Palmer said simply, landing on the ground. I'll show you to your tent. I'm sure you'll make friends with your bunk mates 'cause your such a nice girl." He smirked again.  
  
What is up with that smirking? Lyra questioned to herself, while following him through the camp. Weird.  
  
"Here we are. G-3. The G is for 'girl', just as the boy's tents begin with B for 'boy.'"  
  
"Alrighty. Thanks Palmer. Maybe I'll see you around camp sometime. I dunno." She smiled and waved.  
  
"I'll make sure of it," Palmer promised. Lyra slightly blushed, turned around, and went inside.  
  
"Lyra?" A familiar voice said. Lyra turned towards the source.  
  
"RADU!" Lyra yelled. She went over and hugged Radu.  
  
"Hey Lyra! Did you get taken here too? Isn't this soo cool?" Radu said.  
  
"Yes! I am so excited. We're actually in training camp and in it together!" Lyra squealed. Radu smiled.  
  
"Actually, Kakkarot and Radditz are here too!" Lyra's eyes got bigger and she yelled,  
  
"EHHHHH! YES! FREEEEEEEEEE!!! WE'RE FREEEEEE!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~Flying to the training camp~~~~~~~  
  
Adrian and Yokito were flying to the camp, following their guard, Gio. He didn't look anything like a Saiyain in his face, though his body was very buff. He had light blondish-brown hair and hazel eyes. He was very easy- going, though quite unaware of his good looks and young boyish charm. Is there such thing as a bad looking Saiyain? Adrian wondered in her head. Yeah. Probably, anyway. I sure haven't met any. Adrian wondered again about Lyra and Yokito. Man, if Vegeta gets it into his head to marry her, no one can stop him. He has the law to back him. Goddess, he is the law. I suppose it's better that he'll be away from both of them for a while. Damn but we'll miss them.  
  
Unconsciously, she sighed. Gio and Yokito looked over at her.  
  
"Any reason you're sighing? I thought you'd be happy to go to camp." Yokito asked.  
  
"Uhh. I just have a lot on my mind that's all." She saw his questioning look but she shook her head. She wasn't about to tell him that she was worried about his love life!  
  
"I think you'll like training camp, Adrian." Gio said, misinterpreting her sigh. She smiled at him.  
  
"I'm know I will." She replied. So many Saiyains, so many pranks, so little time! She thought wickedly. Gio looked over.  
  
"Uh oh. I can just hear the wheels turning. What pranks do you have in mind now? Are you going to start a chicken coop?" Gio said. He and Yokito laughed. Adrian blushed.  
  
"Yeah, that's right so you'd better watch out!" Adrian joked.  
  
~~~~~~~15 minutes later~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay, land here with me. I'll take you each to your tents. Tomorrow, I'll show you around camp. Then you're on your own." Gio informed them. "Adrian, you're in tent G-3. Each tent has a letter and number. The girl's tents begin with 'G' and the boy's tents begin with 'B.' The higher the number on your tent, the longer you've been here. Be warned though; Some of the people in the higher tents think they're something special because they've been here longer."  
  
"More like couldn't find a job," Yokito joked. "But thanks for doing this man." Gio smiled and nodded.  
  
They walked to G-3. Adrian heard giggling inside. She rolled her eyes. She walked up the three steps the canvas door and turned towards her brother and Gio.  
  
"If I'm stuck in a tent with a bunch of giggling girls, can I mov-" Adrian was interrupted by a loud squeal followed by yelling.  
  
"ADRIAN!!!!!" Lyra said. "YOKITO!!!!!!" Lyra flung herself into Adrian's arms and then into Yokito's. She pulled away and beamed at him.  
  
"Holy crap," Gio said, taking a step back. He obviously wasn't used to such an outgoing girl. "You know these people?"  
  
"Yeah man! These are my best friends!" Yokito said.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Adrian demanded.  
  
"What, you think you're the only one who made it in here? Typical." Radu said. "Hey Yokito! This is cool, isn't it? Radditz and Kakkarot are here too! I bet you're in a tent with them."  
  
"Cool! Uhh, Gio looks a little overwhelmed. Gio, will you show me the tent I'm in?"  
  
"Yeah. sure." Gio said, backing away slowly.  
  
Lyra went up and hugged him. His eye's got huge and his face positively begged Yokito for help. Everyone else just laughed.  
  
"Thank you for being you!" Lyra gushed.  
  
"Alright Lyra. You've scarred him enough." Adrian said. She giggled.  
  
"Later girls!" Yokito said as he escorted a terrified Gio away. "Not used to girls, are you?" Yokito asked.  
  
"Well, Adrian doesn't bother me, but that Lyra girl is too outgoing." Gio said. He relaxed once out of earshot of the girls. "Okay, here we are. B-5. Should I expect guys like Lyra?" He joked. Yokito laughed.  
  
"Well, Radditz is pretty regular but Kakkarot's a little strange." Yokito answered. He walked up the steps and opened up the tent door. He saw Kakkarot sleeping on a cot and Radditz sitting on his bed, fiddling with something. Radditz looked up. His eye's got wide and before he could say anything, Yokito motioned for him to be quiet. Yokito slowly walked over to Kakkarot, and, crouching next to his right ear, yelled,  
  
"TIME TO GET UP, SCHUNUKUMS! PAULINE'S GOT THE VEGETABLES!"  
  
"AHHHHHH! NOOOO!!" Kakkarot shot up and looked around wildly. His eyes landed on Gio, got huge, and he yelled again.  
  
"NOOOO! VEGETABLES ARE BAD!" With that, he fell of the bed and rolled under it.  
  
Everyone laughed. "Schnukums, its just me, Yokito. And that's the guard that brought Adrian and me here. His name is Gio."  
  
"So you were taken here too? That's awesome!" Radditz exclaimed. "Okay, Kakkarot, this is embarrassing. Please get up."  
  
Kakkarot rolled out from under the bed and stood up slowly. He smiled big at Yokito and Gio. "Hello! I'm glad you came too!" He said, not at all embarrassed about what he had done. Radditz rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, now that you know where you supposed to be, I'll see you tomorrow." Gio said, walking towards the door. "Bye!"  
  
"Bye! Thanks for everythin'!" Yokito called.  
  
Yokito walked over to the bunk next to Kakkarot and sat down. He placed his bag of possessions on the ground, kicked it under the bed, and lay down. He sighed.  
  
"Today has been a crazy day." Yokito said.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But isn't it cool that most of us got into this camp? I mean, only Lyra and Vegeta aren't here." Radditz said.  
  
"Actually, Lyra is here." Yokito said, smiling.  
  
"What? Whoa, how weird is that?" Radditz exclaimed. Kakkarot nodded in agreement.  
  
"Even weirder; Vegeta's here as well." A voice said from outside the tent. Kakkarot yelped, Yokito sat up, and Radditz sat down. Vegeta walked inside the tent. He looked around.  
  
"Vegeta, did you know that you always seem to appear like that? It's like you're trying to scare people." Kakkarot said.  
  
"Yeah, imagine that!" Radditz said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up, fools! Ugh. I can't believe I'm going to be in such close quarters with you three."  
  
"Hey I have a great idea! Why don't you leave? I'm sure if you killed a couple of people, you could have a tent all to yourself." Yokito said sarcastically.  
  
"Fool! Don't you understand the circumstances of my coming here? No one can know that I am a prince. I need to adjust to this poverty, gain a little humility." Vegeta sounded disgusted, as if he believed he had enough humility. Everyone rolled their eyes.  
  
"No way!" Yokito said. He lay back down.  
  
"Anyway, this isn't so bad. Consider this, Vegeta. We are in the greatest training camp on this planet. And how much time are you going to spend in here? During the day, you'll be training. You'll only be here at night to sleep." Radditz said.  
  
Vegeta went over to the last bed and sat down on it cautiously. "Whatever," He said. "Just remember, no one can know that I am a prince. Only you three and the girls know. If someone else finds out, I'll just have to kill all of you." He smirked.  
  
"Okay." Kakkarot said. He brightened. "I know! I'll tell the girls not to tell anyone. Just in case," he added. He lay face down on his bed to concentrate. He imagined Lyra, Adrian, and Radu standing before him. He imagined himself whispering into each of their ears, "Vegeta is at training camp. Vegeta is at training camp. He is bound by tradition and no one may know that he is a prince. No one may know. Or he'll kill us. Whoooooooo!!! He giggled into his pillow. Then he sat up, as if realizing something.  
  
"Vegeta, don't people have a pretty good idea of what you look like? I mean, I'm pretty sure a lot of the people are going to know you are a prince. The teachers, for sure."  
  
"Well, maybe, Kakkarot. But remember, not everyone is as stupid as you are. Most people know the tradition. This way, I won't get any special treatment." He scowled, as if he didn't like that idea.  
  
Kakkarot nodded. "I get it." He looked sheepishly up at Vegeta. "Ummm. can you explain that one more time?" Vegeta growled.  
  
"No! Just go to sleep, you fool!"  
  
~~~~~~~At G-3~~~~~~~  
  
Radu, Adrian and Lyra each sat on their own bed. They had been talking when all of the sudden, everyone ceased talking. Their eyes close and, after about thirty seconds, opened. Lyra laughed.  
  
"Wow! That is so typical of Kakkarot! The first time he talks to us, he has to do something stupid. And he assumes we don't know tradition." She said. Radu rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah. Definitely typical." She changed the subject. "So Vegeta's here. That's weird!"  
  
Adrian agreed. "I know. C'mon, all of us getting into the same camp and same time is just a little too coincidental."  
  
"Well, it's not like we can do anything about it. I, for one, don't mind. Beyond the fact that this is strange, I'm prepared to have a great time." Lyra said optimistically.  
  
"Of course you are." Adrian muttered. She imagined all the trouble Yokito and Vegeta would get into because of Lyra. Then she imagined all the trouble Lyra would get into.  
  
"Whatever Adrian. Look you guys, lets just go to bed now. It's late and we don't even know what tomorrow will bring. Okay?" Radu said.  
  
They went to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~At the palace~~~~~~~  
  
King Vegeta sat in the throne room. He was leaning his hand on his fist. His eyes stared at the crystal ball. He saw Lyra have a break down again, Vegeta's actions, Yokito's solution, and Lyra accepting the "pillow." Then he saw Lyra hug the guard, Radu "turn down" the guard's 'proposal', Adrian's prank, and Vegeta's attack on the King's personal guard. At this he smirked.  
  
"Such a brash young man." He muttered distractedly.  
  
The crystal ball continued a recap of the day. Bardock gave Radu and Radditz scouters, the guard carried Lyra, Adrain brooded, Lyra acted like Lyra, Vegeta arrived. and the girls caught on. Then the crystal ball went clear. The King smiled.  
  
"Smart girls. They caught on." The King said. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
A bell rang. Kakkarot convulsed and sat up. He opened his eyes. The rest of the boys got up slowly. Kakkarot climbed out of bed. He started hopping around, legs crossed.  
  
"Fool! Its too damn early for you to be so energetic!" Vegeta growled.  
  
"Really Kakkaro-" Radditz was interrupted by the urge to yawn. He continued. "Really Kakkarot. It's too early. Stop jumpin'."  
  
"But I gotta go!" Kakkarot whined.  
  
"This whole damn place is surrounded by trees and instead of using that fact to your advantage, you whine?" Yokito said with annoyance, getting out of bed. He walked to the flap of the tent that served as a door and opened it to the side. To his surprise, Gio was standing next to another guard.  
  
"Hello!" Gio said. He motioned to the other guard. "This is K'Naki. He's showing around Radu, Radditz and Kakkarot. We can all go as one big group if you'd like."  
  
"Too. many questions. too early." Radditz muttered from behind Yokito. Yokito elbowed him and nodded.  
  
"Sure! That's good." Yokito, Radditz and Vegeta walked outside. Gio had a weird expression on his face.  
  
"Uhh. what is Kakkarot doing?" Gio asked, referring to Kakkarot jumping around like a fool.  
  
"Where????? Where's the bathroom? WHHHHEEEERRRRREEEE?" Kakkarot howled.  
  
"Useless, I tell you." Vegeta muttered.  
  
"Sorry to break it to you, pal, but out here, you rough it. Go find a tree." K'Naki said. Kakkarot ran out of the cabin and flew into the air.  
  
"Idiot." Radditz grumbled. "Too early."  
  
K'Naki and Gio were looking at Vegeta. He scowled at them. They didn't look away, nor did they look intimidated.  
  
"Who are you?" K'Naki asked pleasantly. "I don't remember seeing you yesterday."  
  
"That's because you didn't, fool."  
  
"Alright. Shuttup, Vegeta. Guys, meet Vegeta." Yokito whispered 'softly' to the guards: "He's a real pain in the ass sometimes." They smiled.  
  
"I can tell," Gio pretended to whisper back.  
  
Kakkarot flew back. He had a huge smile on his face.  
  
"So! Lets go get the girls!" Kakkarot said.  
  
~~~~~~~At G-3~~~~~~~  
  
A bell rang. Lyra threw off her covers and sang,  
  
"Wake up! A new day has started and it looks like a good one!"  
  
"How the hell would you know?" Adrian muttered. "You can't even see outside."  
  
Radu sat up and yawned. "All I want to know is when we get our uniforms and a shower. I feel gross."  
  
Lyra walked over to Adrian's bed and pulled off her blanket. Adrian growled but got up.  
  
"Much better. Now lets go." Lyra said.  
  
"We're supposed to get a tour of the camp today." Adrian said. She went to the door and threw open the flap. She shut it again quickly and turned around. She had a confused look on her face.  
  
"What is it?" Radu asked.  
  
"Ummm. There is a soldier outside our door. He's cute but I don't recognize him. Where's Gio?"  
  
"Oh. that's Palmer. He's the guy who led me here. He's a little weird," she confided.  
  
"What'd he do?" Radu questioned.  
  
"Well, he has really odd ideas about what women want." Lyra admitted.  
  
"Tell us later. He's probably insulted that he shut the door on him like that." Adrian said. She opened the flap and shut it quickly again.  
  
"Will you sto-" Radu began. She stopped when Yokito threw open the door to the tent. She and Lyra involuntarily took a step back.  
  
"That's a lot of Saiyains." Radu whispered. Not only was Palmer outside their door, but Radditz, Vegeta, Kakkarot, Gio, Yokito and K'Naki were all waiting for them.  
  
"Hellooooo boys!" Lyra sang. "So good to see smiling faces!" Although she didn't have to look, she knew Vegeta was scowling. Lyra hugged Kakkarot, Yokito, Vegeta, Radditz and Gio. She giggled when Gio paled. She smiled at Palmer.  
  
"Hello Palmer." He smirked. She inwardly rolled her eyes and she turned towards K'Naki. She smiled.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
  
"I'm K'Naki. I led Radditz, Radu, and Kakkarot here. I'm one of your guides."  
  
"Ok! I'm Lyra! That girl up there is Adrian. I think everyone knows everyone else?"  
  
"Uhhh. I don't know anyone 'cept you, Gio, and K'Naki." Palmer said.  
  
"Okay," Lyra said. "Why doesn't everyone say their name?"  
  
"Good idea!" Kakkarot said. "I'm Kakkarot. Radu and Radditz are my two older siblings."  
  
"I'm Yokito. Adrian is my older sister."  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
"Radditz. My twin is Radu."  
  
"Adrian. Obviously, Yokito is my little brother."  
  
"Radu. Twin; Radditz. Little brother; Kakkarot."  
  
"And I'm -" Lyra was interrupted by a loud grumbling noise. Everyone looked at Kakkarot, who blushed and put his hand behind his head.  
  
"I can't help it. I'm hungry."  
  
~~~~~~~ At the dining room~~~~~~~  
  
The group walked up to a huge tent. There was noise coming from inside.  
  
"This is the dining tent. All of the trainees can fit inside here so it's pretty big. That means 200 trainees can fit inside. Oh yeah, and about 50 teachers. They eat on a pavilion in the front of the room. The tent is always open." K'Naki informed them.  
  
"Don't forget that there is self-serving on the food." Gio added.  
  
"Can we just go in?" Kakkarot almost whined.  
  
K'Naki opened the flap. They walked in. "Brace yourself." K'Naki muttered. Everyone looked at him.  
  
Palmer walked to the front of the group. He made sure that everyone was inside and he raised his hands. The room got quiet. He turned around. "Lyra," He whispered. "Come here."  
  
She blushed and walked up next to Palmer. He started yelling.  
  
"It is my duty to introduce one of the newest batch of trainees. I introduce Lyra. She is fierce, loud and proud. She has sparred with words and hasn't lost yet. The question isn't whether Lyra is ready for training. Is training ready for her?"  
  
The people started yelling and hitting the table. At this point, Lyra was blushing and everyone in their little group (except the guards) was scowling. Palmer walked down the middle of the tent to the teacher's pavilion, making sure that Lyra was following. He stopped before reaching the pavilion and turned around.  
  
Gio walked forward. He turned around and motioned for Yokito and Adrian. They didn't immediately go, but they did eventually. Gio turned back around. He also raised his voice.  
  
"It is my duty to introduce to you Adrian and Yokito. They are brother and sister. Adrian is ready to laugh at other's mistakes but never admits to her own. Her actions make me wonder; how long will she last here?" He paused and started on Yokito. "Yokito is stiff and informal. He knows where authority is at all times. Be warned; I foresee that he will be behind many plots in this camp." Yelling once again commenced. He also walked forward. Adrian stiffly followed after, as did Yokito. They were both boiling inside. Gio stopped next to Palmer and turned around.  
  
K'Naki stepped forward. He turned around and Kakkarot, Radu, and Radditz stepped forward. "It is my duty to introduce to you Radu, Radditz and Kakkarot. They are siblings. Kakkarot is tough, silent, and dull. He'll be able to keep up with physical training, but his mind capacity." the silence hung heavy in the air. He turned to Radu, the apology clear in his eyes. Radu was looking ahead. She didn't look at him, though. She was stiffly facing forward, no expression on her face other then the anger in her eyes.  
  
"This is Radu, twin to Radditz. She has a sharp mind but her fighting skills have yet to be proven. To anyone. I hope to the Goddess that she can hold her own, especially here. Her twin, Radditz, is protective of his siblings. He is very brawny, ready to give up his honor and pride foolishly for people who merely know how very wrong he is." He walked forward, followed by three he had betrayed. Yelling started again, but stopped when Vegeta was still standing at the door of the tent, arms crossed. Inside, his mind raced and raged, feeling angry at the humiliation of those closest to him. It wasn't even true! Vegeta said in his head. Everything was a lie!  
  
The silence turned to whispers. While it was not unseen for a new trainee not to have a guard, this one looked different. Vegeta walked forward. He decided to tell them the truth.  
  
"Hello fools." He said in a raised voice. "I'm Vegeta, the one you'll come to wish who wasn't. I'm strong, smart, and better then the likes of you and dammit, I'll take any of you on!" The room was silent when he started, but everyone started cheering when he finished. Vegeta was surprised, but he didn't show it. He calmly walked forward and joined the group. Once Vegeta arrived, the three guards climbed the five steps up the pavilion and bowed before a man. They rose.  
  
"Sensei, we present to you the newest trainees." Palmer said.  
  
"Thus far, we are positive they shall excel here." Gio said.  
  
"They are a promising group." K'Naki concluded. The man nodded. He was an older Saiyain, which wasn't very common, considering that most Saiyains died younger on purging missions. He had black hair sprinkled with white. It was pulled back. He had weathered skin that was very tan and it had a few wrinkles.  
  
"Very well. You shall show them around today. Come see me tonight after you're done." He had a deep voice. The three guards nodded, bowed, and retreated. They were greeted by Vegeta.  
  
"What the hell was that all about? None of that crap was true. You understand that you've lost our trust." Vegeta growled.  
  
Palmer shrugged. "Don't feel bad. Whenever a trainee comes, their guide has to introduce them and give some truths and lies about them."  
  
K'Naki quickly tried to make amends with his new friends. "We are bound by tradition not to tell. And I just made up most of that stuff. So did Gio and Palmer. I'm sure you'll be mad."  
  
"Damn right we're mad! You said a bunch of crap, and in front of everyone!" Radu cried.  
  
"Please understand; everyone goes through it. It's tradition. I understand if you angry but we can't do anything. It's best just to let it go. If you don't, you have to spend the rest of the day with people you are mad at."  
  
The girls huffed. Kakkarot was fuming. "I am not dull!" He said indignantly. "Lyra isn't fierce, Adrian doesn't act bad, Yokito isn't stiff, Radu isn't weak and Radditz isn't stupid!"  
  
But silence followed. Everyone knew that some of the things that had been said were indeed true. It was Lyra who broke the silence.  
  
"Whatever. We know you're sorry, you know we're angry, but let's just eat. Eventually we'll get over it."  
  
Palmer smirked. "Course you will, babe. There wasn't anythin' we could've done about it."  
  
Before a fight could start, K'Naki put his hand on Palmer's shoulder. "Watch it, Palmer."  
  
"That's right, buddy." Radu said.  
  
Everyone eventually got their food and sat at the end of a table.  
  
~~~~~~~30 minutes later~~~~~~~  
  
The group was done eating. Due to the large amounts of food consumed by each Saiyain, breakfast was a long meal. While everyone understood the motives of the others, anger was still felt was some.  
  
"Alright. Let's start this tour. Anything you want to see first?" K'Naki asked.  
  
"We've never been here before, moron. How could we know what was here, much less whether or not it deserved our presence?" Vegeta asked sarcastically.  
  
"Whatever," Palmer said. He got up and walked towards the door. He called out behind him, "Let's go."  
  
"I don't think I like him," Radditz whispered. Kakkarot and Yokito nodded.  
  
"Does anyone?" Radu questioned from behind him.  
  
"I hope after today, we don't ever have to see him again." Lyra said.  
  
"I don't know, Lyra. He seems to like you." Adrian put in.  
  
"All the better that we don't see him." Yokito growled. Adrian nudged him. He took a deep breath. Gio's voice interrupted their conversation.  
  
"We're going to see the training arena first."  
  
"That's fine." Radu said. She was silent.  
  
"I noticed that you guys don't really like Palmer." Gio said hesitantly.  
  
"Not really. Maybe our views will change once we've known him for a while." Radu said. There was much talking after that until they reached the training arena.  
  
"Whoa." Adrian commented. Everyone nodded in agreement. The arena was huge.  
  
(To put it in perspective, its about the size of 9 football fields by 9 football fields. That's about 10800 square feet. That's only a rough estimation.) On all sides, a 3-foot deep wooden wall that was about 4 feet high surrounded it. (Remember folks; Saiyains can fly. What good would a really tall wall do?)  
  
"Why is it so big? From what I can see, there are roughly 250 or so Saiyains." Yokito questioned.  
  
"When we start fighting, we need a lot of room. That's why its so big." Gio informed them.  
  
"You'll really appreciate it when you start training here. You will be training here most of your first year. When you get better, you'll start doing certain courses. On the other side of the camp, there are special rooms for specific types of training. Of course, a lot of the classes will still be held here." K'Naki added.  
  
They walked into the arena. Palmer was in the front, "leading" the group.  
  
"If you enter from this end, you're entering from the south end. Each end has a direction so you know where you're supposed to meet." He told them.  
  
At that moment, the arena was empty. Lyra got a devilish smile on her face. She saw that Vegeta had walked almost into the center of the arena. She started running and did a series of flips. She whooped. At the sound, Vegeta turned and before Lyra could hit him, he sidestepped. Unexpectedly, she flew up into the air. By then everyone was watching.  
  
Radu fell to the back of the group and flew up into the air. She went up thousands of feet until her friends were only specks. She located the speck that was Lyra and flew in a nosedive to her. 30 yards away, Lyra looked up. The smile on her face turned into a smirk. She calmly stood her ground. At the last moment, Radu turned so she was flying into the group. Everyone started jumping out of the way. She grabbed Kakkarot around the chest and once again went up into the air.  
  
When Radu stopped flying, Kakkarot was indignant.  
  
"You know, I can fly!" He said, crossing his arms.  
  
"I know, bro, but listen: lets start a war!" She said excitedly. "I think we need a little fun!"  
  
Kakkarot got excited. "Yeah! That's a great idea!" He exclaimed. "Who should be on our team?"  
  
"Umm. Yokito, K'Naki, and Radditz should come up here." Radu decided. "Ok, Kakkarot. Tell Radditz and Yokito to come up here and have one of them bring K'Naki. Have the other start blasting everyone else but make sure no one gets hurt."  
  
"Ok." Kakkarot said. He closed his eyes. In his concentration, his tongue peeked out of his mouth. When he opened his eyes again, Radu saw three dots moving. While two continued up, the other shot blasts out of his hands. Yokito and K'Naki reached Radu and Kakkarot, closely followed by Radditz. They were all smirking.  
  
"They were running all over the place when I left." Radditz said.  
  
"Cool!" Radu exclaimed. "Now, how should we do this?"  
  
"Well, I have an idea," K'Naki said. "Three of us could go down and start blasting them and then start flying up again. If they chase after us, the other two could slip behind them while they fly and blast them from behind."  
  
"That's a good plan," Radu said. "But consider this; what if not all of them follow?" She saw their faces. " Don't get me wrong! We'll do it, but they have an advantage of Saiyain power. Lets make a little change; after the three scapegoats start flying up, circle around just do a full on attack. Then, after you think you've hit them enough, come back up here and meet."  
  
"Good! Lets do it!" Yokito said.  
  
~~~~~~~On the training grounds~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta growled. For some reason, Yokito, Radditz, and K'Naki had flown up into the air. To top it off, Radditz had started to blast them for no reason. Vegeta was growling because Adrian had grabbed his leg before he could follow Radditz and kill him.  
  
"What are you doing bitch? I'm going to blast that baka!" He said angrily.  
  
"You know, Kakkarot isn't very bright." Adrian said conversationally.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Vegeta said. Adrian tugged and Vegeta was back on the ground.  
  
"I just heard him talk to Yokito and Radditz." Adrian smirked. Vegeta pretend not to listen. "He said that Radditz and Yokito should come up to them taking K'Naki with them. Radu is apparently starting a war."  
  
Vegeta looked around. He was stuck with two girls and two guards, one he hardly knew and one he didn't like. They all looked at him.  
  
"Some war." he muttered. He looked up. Although, the thought of fighting was particularly attracting right now. He smiled cockily. "All right. Spread out NOW!"  
  
At his voice, everyone ran out away from him. . He stayed where he was a looked up. Approaching quickly was three Saiyains. He put his hands behind his back and made a ki ball. He kept adding power but made sure it stayed the same size.  
  
"Everyone, do what I do!" He yelled. 30 yards. "Three." 20 yards. "two." 10 yards "NOW!" Vegeta yelled. Everyone shot their ki blasts. They meet with the ki blasts of their enemy. Vegeta knew two Saiyains were missing. "TO ME!" He yelled. Everyone gathered around him. "Engage the enemy!" He flew away before he could be questioned. A ki battle commenced. Vegeta closed his eyes and allowed his other senses to sharpen.  
  
He felt the wind move and turned sharply in that direction. He shot the enemy. With a cry, K'Naki fell to the ground. Vegeta turned in the opposite direction and was immediately engaged in hand-to-hand combat.  
  
~~~~~~~Yokito's P.O.V.~~~~~~~ Yokito was happy. He had just engaged Vegeta in hand-to-hand combat. Vegeta was a better fighter, but not by much. Plus, Yokito was angry. Angry with Vegeta, at Palmer. you know, guy things (A/N: I sure don't!). He wasn't angry outwardly. Just inside.  
  
Vegeta was punching furiously and Yokito was blocking every hit. Vegeta sped up his attack. It was a little harder for Yokito to block the attacks. Then, out of no where, Vegeta's leg kicked him to the side. Yokito landed with a groan.  
  
"What? Is little Yokito tired? Awwww." Vegeta mocked. Yokito growled and flew at Vegeta. He got in one good punch that left Vegeta's nose bleeding but in return, Yokito was floored again.  
  
This time, Yokito didn't stay down very long. He was up and just in time. Vegeta was raging.  
  
~~~~~~~Adrian's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~ K'Naki was a good fighter. His only mistake was to go easy on Adrian in the beginning because she was a girl. When his first punch was easily blocked, Adrian grabbed his other fist in mid flight and squeezed. His eyes widened in pain.  
  
"I'm sorry," Adrian said, sarcastically. "Should I go easy on you 'cause you're a guy? No? Okay!" And she punched him in the stomach and kicked him to the ground. Now they were really fighting. Adrian was invigorated! She felt great!  
  
Adrian saw out of the corner of her eye. After knocking K'Naki away, Vegeta had started fighting Yokito furiously. She had flown to K'Naki and they were now fighting. Radditz was fighting Palmer, Radu was fighting Lyra, and Kakkarot was fighting Gio. At the moment, Radditz was having a tough time with Palmer, who was bigger then him. Radu and Lyra had locked hands and were fighting with their knees, smirking the whole time. Kakkarot was stronger then Gio. Adrian could tell that Gio was almost done for.  
  
Adrian decided to help her team mate. She punched K'Naki eight times quickly (obviously, really, really fast) in the gut and K'Naki gurgled. His eyes bugged out and he fainted.  
  
Yes! Adrian thought. She flew over to Gio and started fighting Kakkarot with him. Gio smiled at her quickly and then turned back to Kakkarot.  
  
Kakkarot was ferocious. He only needed one arm to fight each of them.  
  
"You better stop Gio, you look pretty spent," Adrian huffed. She was eager to try Kakkarot one on one.  
  
"No way! I'm not stopping till he finishes me!" Gio said. Then he fainted. Adrian and Kakkarot stopped fighting, looked at each other, and then back at Gio. They shrugged and Adrian attacked Kakkarot.  
  
From the start, it was clear that Kakkarot didn't want to hurt Adrian. Holy crap! Adrian thought. He's holding back! I'm not holding back! This boy has potential.Then she got angry. Who did he think he was to hold back on Adrian?  
  
"C'mon you bastard!" Adrian exclaimed. "Fight me!" And then, Adrian knew only darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~Kakkarot's P.O.V.~~~~~~~ "Uhhh.. Adrian?" Kakkarot levitated hesitantly over Adrian's prone body. "I'm sorry. I didn't. Oh what the hell!" He flew over to Palmer and shot a ki blast at him.  
  
"Hey bro! You looked like you needed some help!" Kakkarot said cheerfully. Radditz growled.  
  
"Back off squirt! I'll finish this moron my self!"  
  
"Whoa!" Palmer's voice broke through their argument. "Ain't nobody finishin' me!" He and Radditz were lost in a flurry of activity.  
  
Kakkarot had no trouble following their activities. Palmer was on the offensive. He was attacking with everything he had and Radditz could barely withstand it. Suddenly, Radditz was on the ground with Palmer laughing over him. Radditz groaned and got feebly to his feet.  
  
Palmer's eyes got wide. They rolled up, twitching. Radditz's hands were outstretched in front of his body and his chest was heaving. He had just issued a tiny ki blast with deadly accuracy and speed to Palmer's heart.  
  
"Dude, did you kill him?" Kakkarot asked in disbelief.  
  
"No! He's just down for the count!" Radditz smirked. And then fainted.  
  
"Whoa." Kakkarot murmured. The last blast had finished Radditz. Kakkarot looked around. Yokito was down. Vegeta was 100 feet in the air, getting ready to blast Radu away from Lyra. Kakkarot shot into the air. He blasted Vegeta, distracting him from his own task.  
  
~~~~~~~Radu's P.O.V.~~~~~~~ Radu had been holding back on Lyra. Not much, mind you, but enough for a finishing blast. She punched Lyra into the stomach. Lyra flew back and broke the wooden fence. She groaned.  
  
Radu flew over to Lyra. "Lyra-chan, I don't want to hurt you." Radu said. Lyra got up and spat blood out of her mouth.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? FIGHT!" With that, Lyra did a spinning kick feet first into Radu's solar plexus. Radu flew back and stopped when she hit Kakkarot and Vegeta fighting. Before she could go any further, Kakkarot grabbed her wrist and withdrew from Vegeta's attacks. Vegeta smirked.  
  
"What's the matter Kakkarot? You started this war! Don't you want to finish it?" Vegeta cat-called. Lyra flew over to him. Although she was clearly tired, she managed to smirk as well.  
  
"Yeah Radu! Did you not finish us as easily as you thought you would?"  
  
Radu and her brother smirked in return. She leaned heavily on Kakkarot.  
  
"No. I expected that it would come down to a small group of us. I think the problem is that you don't want to fight us because you know you can't win!" As she spoke, she thought carefully to Kakkarot: Ready to try the move Father showed us? Don't respond! Target a small blast to Lyra! I need to gather my energy so pretend that I fainted. Radu closed her eyes and went limp.  
  
"Oh shit!" Kakkarot said. He flew to the ground and lay Radu down. She was ready.  
  
"On three. One. Two. Three." Their voices quickly combined.  
  
"KA ME HA ME HAAAA!!!!" Radu fainted for real after issuing the blast and Lyra was shot. Vegeta flew after her. He caught Lyra before she hit the ground and set her down.  
  
Vegeta flew over to Kakkarot. "Clever. Very clever. Why do I get the feeling it wasn't your idea?" He attacked Kakkarot. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
When Toto walked into the fighting arena, he couldn't believe his eyes. Numerous Saiyains littered the floor and two Saiyains were fighting above the rest. And they were good. He wished that he didn't have to stop the fight, but he needed an explanation.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Toto boomed. The two boys apparently didn't hear him. He turned around and told the students behind him to stay. He flew into the air and threw a ki blast at each of them. They both hit the ground. Only then did he get a good look. Huh. Of course the prince thinks he can do anything!  
  
The two boys got to their feet. The prince closed his eyes. What is he doing? Toto thought. Suddenly, Toto felt a tingle on his body. HE KNOWS THE ANCIENT MAGIC? HE HAS A BOND?!!!! Toto was amazed. All around the three of them, Saiyains groaned and grunted. One of boys who had been fighting flew over to a girl who looked like him and helped her up. The Saiyains all gathered around the original two boys, although three Saiyains were still down. Toto recognized them as older boys in the camp.  
  
Toto put his hand's on his hips. "What is going on?" He demanded. "And who the hell do you fools think you are? This isn't a playpen! This is a training camp!" A girl with red hair stepped forward.  
  
"I'm Radu of the Ancient Earth Clan. There are my brothers Kakkarot and Radditz." The two named stepped forward. The girl, Radu, seemed tired and one of her brothers slipped an arm around her waist. "Sir, This was my idea. I couldn't resist the temptation to start a war."  
  
"So now that you've apologized, you're expecting to avoid punishment?" Toto questioned. He was testing her.  
  
Although one of her brothers stiffened at the remark, Radu put a restraining hand up. "Sir, I'm not sure where you got that idea," she said carefully, "but I'll accept any punishment you wish to deal out. Although, I must admit, I find it stupid that you'd punish children for having fun."  
  
"Girl, when you came here, you ceased being children. Now what I want to know is why seven young students here are up and three veteran students are down." Toto was testing them again. This time a different boy stepped forward.  
  
"Sir, I'm Yokito of the Makkiu Clan and this is my sister Adrian." The said stepped forward. Yokito hesitated. "Apparently, we are stronger then your so called 'veterans.' "  
  
Toto stared at him. Then, he started laughing.  
  
"You don't know who I am, do you?" Toto asked when he was done.  
  
Adrian said sarcastically, "Apparently not."  
  
"Ah yes. Now I recognize you all. You are the new comers. Those three are your guards. I hope you had fun in your little game because after today, your mine." He smirked. "Now take yourselves and these guards to the infirmary. You all look disgusting." He turned around and went over to his students. He made sure the both groups could here him and he started talking.  
  
"First lesson: I am your goddess. Until you leave, you will follow every one of my commands. If you don't, we fight. If you do and fail, we fight. If I just don't like you, we fight. Is that clear?" He looked around. The battle-damaged group was glaring at him. He raised his hand and, facing it towards their little group, shot Yokito. His sister made eye contact with Toto as soon as she caught her brother. The anger in her eyes was easy to see.  
  
"I didn't like him." Toto 'explained.'  
  
~~~~~~~Infirmary~~~~~~~  
  
When the ten of them had walked into the infirmary, the little nurse had started bustling around like a busybody. In fact, she was a busybody. She had led the boys into one room and the girls into another. Or rather, Yokito and Gio were carried by Kakkarot, K'Naki was carried by Vegeta, and Palmer was carried by Radditz. The nurse, who introduced herself as Nurse Petunia had shown them quickly how to work the regeneration tanks.  
  
Lyra, Radu, and Adrian were in the female regeneration room when Nurse Petunia walked in. The way she carried herself was unusually unSaiyain. She was extremely cheerful, worse then Lyra. She bustled around, getting the tanks ready.  
  
"Uhhh. how are the boys?" Radu said carefully.  
  
"Oh! They're just fine deary! Don't you worry a bit! Oh, a couple of them looked bad, but they'll be as good as new! Just you wait!" She stood up. "There! All ready! Now just so you know; when you graduate from here, males and females won't have separate regeneration rooms." She wandered out of the room, mumbling about privacy. The girls looked at each other.  
  
Radu got up and took off her armor, which was unscratched. She stripped off her body suit and got into the regeneration tank. The sides went up and it filled up with green goo. Lyra and Adrian did the same.  
  
~~~~~~~5 hours later~~~~~~~ Yokito opened his eyes. There was something in his mouth! Holy crap! He was in a tank! A regeneration tank! He started convulsing, trying to get the tube out of his throat. The liquid started to drain from the tank and the sides went down. Yokito went down to his knees and pulled the tube out of his throat. He threw up and started breathing heavily.  
  
He looked up. All he remember was Vegeta mentally forcing him awake and then. nothing. He looked up. He saw is armor and body suit, clean and folded. He went over to it and got dressed. Once he was dressed, he turned around. Only Vegeta and Kakkarot were in tanks still. Not a surprise. They were probably fighting each other. Too bad it wasn't me who beat him. Then he remembered Lyra, Adrian, and Radu. He hurried out of the room.  
  
He arrived in the central room of the infirmary. He saw the others eating at a table. When he entered the room, everyone looked up. Adrian flew into the air and landed in front of him. She hugged him fiercely and then backed off, embarrassed. Yokito smiled at her.  
  
"I'm all right, Addy." He said softly. She looked at him.  
  
"Do you remember what happened?" She questioned. He shook his head. She growled.  
  
"This teacher stopped Kakkarot and Vegeta from fighting and Vegeta prodded us all awake mentally. Then this teacher was chiding us and he goes on about how he's our goddess. Then, out of no where, he shoots this ki blast at you and you were out!" She explained. She was clearly still angry about it.  
  
"I'm sure we'll get him back for it. Man! I'm famished." Adrian smiled.  
  
Lyra got up and went over to him. She smiled at him.  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked. Yokito smiled back.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just want some food!" He sat down next to Radditz and Gio. Radditz greeted him.  
  
"Hey. This Nurse Petunia makes good food." He said.  
  
Yokito nodded. "Good! I'm starving."  
  
Just then, a girl walked in. Everyone got quiet. She was. exotic was the only word for her. Her coloration was anything but Saiyain like. She had blue hair and blue eyes. Her facial features were more delicate then any Saiyains. Also, she wasn't as wide at the shoulders as female Saiyains. But all these features worked for her. She was stunning.  
  
And she was proud as well. She knew that everyone was looking at her but she kept her head up. She walked over to the table and set some more food on it. She gave them a little bow, turned, and walked back through the door she had come in.  
  
No one talked for about 20 seconds. Then Yokito shook his head and said, "Whoa." The word seemed to snap everyone back to reality.  
  
"Okay, if Nurse Petunia is her mother, which I don't doubt, they are so not from around here." Radu said.  
  
"Well duh. Have you ever heard of a Saiyain with blue hair? Plus, she sure didn't look very strong. A female Saiyain has a bigger frame. She was tiny!" Adrian said.  
  
"She was really pretty!" Yokito said. Radditz and the other guards nodded in agreement.  
  
"I bet her planet was purged and her family was taken back here to act as slaves." K'Naki said.  
  
"I wanna know what planet she was taken from! Man!" Palmer said. Gio elbowed him. "What?" Palmer asked, surprised.  
  
"Dude, if what K'Naki said is true, the planet's gone. Anyway, isn't that a little superficial?"  
  
"Uhhh. no?" Palmer ventured.  
  
Gio rolled his eyes. "You don't even know what that means, do you? You know what, don't answer that."  
  
Just then, Kakkarot staggered into the room. Naked. He stood there heaving his chest, apparently tired. The blue-haired girl walked in then. She took one look at Kakkarot and burst out laughing. Kakkarot looked at her confused. Just then, someone grabbed Kakkarot and dragged him back into the tank room.  
  
"Owwwww! Vegeta! Is that really necessary?" Kakkarot questioned from the other room.  
  
"Yes you fool!!! You're naked!" Vegeta growled. "Sometimes I wonder how you'll ever make it without people to look out for you."  
  
Everyone sitting at the table started laughing. The blue-haired girl was standing up, still grinning.  
  
A muffled laugh and an, "Oops, sorry." was heard. This set the girl off again. Then Vegeta walked into the room. He stopped and stared at the blue- haired girl, his jaw hanging slightly. She stopped laughing and stared at him. Her jaw muscles tightened.  
  
"Do I stare at you?" The girl asked quietly, although her voice was clearly angry and everyone could hear her. She quickly turned around and walked out of the room, leaving a stunned group of Saiyains.  
  
Vegeta was still standing there when Kakkarot bumped into Vegeta. He stumbled forward before he gained his footing again. He turned around to yell at Kakkarot, who had one hand behind his head and was grinning sheepishly.  
  
"Gee! Sorry Vegeta!"  
  
"Fool! Watch out!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
"Gee, don't you think you're being a little harsh?" Kakkarot intoned.  
  
"No I do not!" Vegeta said angrily.  
  
"Let's go eat Vegeta!" Kakkarot said, spotting the food. Vegeta rolled his eyes and went over to the table.  
  
"Wow Kakkarot! You managed to get dressed all by yourself!" K'Naki joked. Kakkarot grinned sheepishly.  
  
"I wasn't really completely aware of my surroundings when I came around." Kakkarot said, one hand behind his head. Conversation soon stopped as the hungry Saiyains started on the food.  
  
~~~~~~~30 minutes later~~~~~~~ Lyra wasn't that hungry. She had already eaten when Kakkarot, Yokito and Vegeta walked in. She was just picking at her food now. She leaned over to Radu and whispered,  
  
"Have you noticed that most of this day has consisted of eating?"  
  
Radu looked over to her and smiled sardonically. "Yeah, no kidding."  
  
"Well, don't you think we should maybe finish the tour." Lyra asked.  
  
Radu nodded. She turned back forwards. "Everyone, lets finish up and get back on our tour."  
  
"Huh?" Kakkarot questioned.  
  
"Oh shit!" Gio said, standing up. K'Naki and Palmer stood up too.  
  
"Yeah! We really need to get going if we want to meet with Master Sakuno later!" K'Naki said. The walked away from the table and waited by the door.  
  
"Come on!" Urged Palmer.  
  
"Wait! Who is Master Sakuno?" Yokito asked.  
  
"No time for questions. You'll find out soon enough." Gio said. Just then, Nurse Petunia walked in.  
  
"Oh! You kids are leaving? Well, take it easy for the rest of the day! I don't want to see you back here in an hour! Have fun!" She waved and went over the table and started clearing it. Her daughter walked in and started helping. Everyone watched her for a split second before walking outside.  
  
"Thank you for all your help!" Lyra called.  
  
"Oh no prob-well, Radu, you don't want to lose your friends do you? Get going! They've already left!" Nurse Petunia said, noticing Radu still by the door.  
  
"You. you guys aren't from Vegeta-sei, are you?" Radu asked quietly. Nurse Petunia carefully set down the dishes she was holding. She clasped her hands in front of her.  
  
"Well, no dear. We aren't. I can tell you that we are from 'Earth' or, in your language, Chikyuu, but I cannot tell you why we are here. I am sorry."  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
"Oh, around 6 months." Nurse Petunia said.  
  
You daughter." Radu paused, not knowing her name.  
  
"Bulma." Nurse Petunia prompted. Bulma was also watching Radu.  
  
"She is very exotic. Pretty. You had best watch out for. her well-being." Radu finished.  
  
Nurse Petunia and Bulma both bowed to Radu.  
  
"Thank you for your concern. Now go catch up with your friends!" Her smile once again graced her face.  
  
Radu bowed back (a little awkwardly for she was unfamiliar with the gesture) and went out the door. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
~~~~~~~The tour is over, the Saiyains are about to meet with Master Sakuno~~~~~~~  
  
"Now, you'll all get your turn to go in. Ya see, you're here so he can judge you." K'Naki said. They all waited for him to continue but he said nothing. Lyra figured he needed a little prompting.  
  
"And." Lyra asked.  
  
"And nothing." K'Naki said.  
  
"We can't tell you anything else." Gio added.  
  
They stood outside a circular building that looked to be roughly 12 feet tall with a dome roof. It had no windows and only one door. It opened. A middle aged Saiyain girl saluted the trainees. They saluted her back and she smiled.  
  
"Will Radu, Radditz, and Kakkarot of the Ancient Earth Clan please enter to see Master Sakuno? He is ready to see you." She saluted again and turned around.  
  
Radu gulped and, after glancing at her friends one last time, she entered the building. Kakkarot and Radditz followed behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~Inside Master Sakuno's house~~~~~~~ The main room was circular and at the end opposite the door, an old man sat. His hair was completely white and his back was bent with age.  
  
"Master Sakuno? The three teenagers from the Ancient Earth Clan are here." The lady said.  
  
"Hmmm? Oh yes yes, come closer, come closer." The master said. They approached hesitantly.  
  
"Radu, sit right here. Yes, very good. Now Kakkarot, on her right and Radditz on her left." They complied. "Good good."  
  
"Excuse m-" Radu began but was cut off.  
  
"No talking!" Master Sakuno snapped. He spread his arms out and with a smooth, swift motion, brought them together and down into his lap.  
  
"Now. Hmm. let me see. yes. You are Bardock's children. Leadership is strong in you, Radu. Now. I can see, oh good. You shall lead this group into great things. Not only battles. Always keep your wits about you, girl. Always!  
  
"Now, Radditz, you love your siblings. You are very strong. Strong, yes, but you must learn to trust in your own ability. Depend on yourself, yes, yourself, though trust those who put their trust in you.  
  
"Kakkarot. My Goddess! Such potential! A well of power at your disposal, yet you stand at a crack in the wall where small amounts of power leak through, as if you believe this is all the power you can obtain. Ah well. Someday, it will be at your disposal. I hope your ready.  
  
"Now. I see you require a weapon other then fighting. Your mind calls for something. I can't quite make it out. ah yes. Presa!" The lady appeared from outside. "Bring me the nyoibô." Presa nodded and shut the door.  
  
"Kakkarot, what you will receive is called a nyoibô, or magic staff. According to what you tell it to do, it will extend or go back to it's normal size. It is made of unbreakable wood and, if you tell it to, it will stand up on it's own. A useful tool, if there ever was one.  
  
"Now, I am through with you. You may wait for your companions in that room." He pointed to a door that had not been there a moment before.  
  
The three young Saiyains just stared at him with wide eyes. They were clearly amazed, confused, and maybe a little scared. Master Sakuno turned to them.  
  
"Go! I don't have all day!" He snapped. They slowly got up and walked into the room. They door shut behind them.  
  
Presa opened the door holding a red pole in a case that made the pole easily carried around and grabbed. Master Sakuno pointed to the door. She nodded and walked into it. After a couple of seconds, she was out again. She turned to Master Sakuno.  
  
"Who shall I bring in next?" Presa asked.  
  
"The orphan girl. I believe Radu called her Lyra of the Koudama." Master Sakuno answered. She nodded and walked outside.  
  
~~~~~~~Lyra's POV~~~~~~~ The middle-aged Saiyain came out again. She saluted the group and said,  
  
"Will Lyra of the Koudama please come with me? Master Sakuno will see you now." She turned around and walked inside, closely followed by Lyra.  
  
When Lyra walked in, she only saw a stooped over old man. She was surprised, having expected to be physically tested. Hiding her surprise, she walked about three feet away from the man and saluted. He watched her with amusement and a trace of something else in his eyes. Lyra couldn't quite figure it out. Pity? Sorrow? She didn't know.  
  
"Sit down, Lyra. No need to be so formal. Yes, very good." The Master said. He took a deep breath and spread his arms wide. His eyes shut. He brought his hands together and clasped them tightly to his chest. Suddenly, his eyes flew open.  
  
"What an amazing structure your friends erected for you! Virtually seamless and totally useful! Amazing!" Master Sakuno said.  
  
Lyra smiled. Radu told him about that? she thought. She must really trust him.  
  
"Yes. Would you like to know why they made it?" Lyra ventured cautiously.  
  
Master Sakuno was surprised but he didn't show it.  
  
"Yes Lyra. I would like to know."  
  
She took a deep breath. She felt safe telling it to this master.  
  
"I don't know who my parents are. I only know that I am not a full Saiyain. One of my parents was of a different race. When I was younger, this fact was not completely obvious but as I got older, it was clear to see I was different. Yesterday, after a fight with my friends, they came and gave me a reason, well, I guess what can be called a reason to continue to be myself."  
  
Master Sakuno nodded.  
  
"Someday you'll appreciate it more. Yes, I can see it. Now dear, close your eyes. Relax."  
  
Lyra complied.  
  
Master Sakuno closed his eyes and clasped his hands to his chest once more. He started rocking from side to side. After about a half a minute, he started speaking in a low, monotone voice.  
  
"You were with your mother for a very short amount of time. Only a matter of weeks. She was killed and your father took you here. Your mother was a." He stopped and opened his eyes. Lyra did the same.  
  
"Was a what?" She asked softly, half not wanting to know the answer.  
  
"Don't ask impertinent questions!" Master Sakuno snapped. Lyra was slightly taken aback.  
  
"Now. Let me see. Yes, good. Lyra. you must trust your friends. They love you and would die for you. Let not the fact you are only half Saiyain hinder your training because you have only a slight handicap. You must trust in your ability to fight because fight you can and fight you must." He was then silent for a moment.  
  
"I have a weapon that will suite you and only you. Only I can teach you how to use it though. Its called a ki staff for, when used correctly, it can issue blasts of ki without being detected by your enemy. It is also useful for whacking people with. Presa!" He called. The middle-aged Saiyain walked in. "Bring me the ki staff." He told her. She saluted and walked out.  
  
"Now. Did you understand everything I've told you? It may not make sense until you're older but don't forget it!" Master Sakuno told Lyra. She nodded.  
  
"Alright. You may wait in that room with your friends." He pointed to a door that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Lyra nodded, slightly awed. She turned back to Master Sakuno.  
  
"How did." Lyra began.  
  
"Don't tell me you didn't see it?" Master Sakuno said incredulously.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Child, no one can see that door until I want them to." He paused. "Except for you."  
  
"Me?" Lyra said.  
  
"I can only tell you that by birthright, you should be able to see it." He waited for her to catch on.  
  
"Wait. because of my mother, right?" Lyra asked quietly. Master Sakuno nodded.  
  
"Because I have some knowledge in the arts she partook in, I shall teach you how to harness your potential into a true ability. Come back here tomorrow after rest hour and you shall train with me for four hours. I will also teach you how you use the ki staff."  
  
Just then, Presa walked in with a long wooden staff. There were two areas where the wood had been ridged (handholds) and at each end, there were clear crystals shaped like small boomerangs. Lyra thought it was beautiful. Presa walked over to Lyra and gave it to her. Lyra took it carefully.  
  
"You can inspect it in the other room. Now go!" Master Sakuno told her. She turned to him, smiled, and fled the room.  
  
"Who shall I bring in next?" Presa asked.  
  
"Hmmm.bring in Adrian and Yokito of the Makkiu Clan. Yes, I think I'll see them next."  
  
~~~~~~~Adrian's POV~~~~~~~  
  
Waiting outside was nerve-racking. The three guards, who had refused to talk, had taken out their scouters and were now playing some game. The only sounds they made was the occasional grunt.  
  
Vegeta. well, Adrian didn't even bother to try to spark up a conversation with that loner. He leaned against the side of the building, arms crossed and eyes closed. Yokito sat meditating. Outwardly calm, Adrian could sense that he was mentally confused. And the lady who seemed to work for the master. Adrian didn't have any idea about how to start a conversation with her. Periodically, the girl was called in and she would come back out, walk behind the building, and come back minutes later with a weapon in hand.  
  
This left Adrian on her own. So she paced. Then she sat down. After about half a minute, she got up with a cry of disgust. Gio glanced away from his game and watched Adrian pace. He pities her. The waiting was wearing Adrian to her nerve's end.  
  
Gio? K'Naki's voice interrupted his thoughts. It's your turn, man. Is something wrong?  
  
No, I just feel bad they all have to go through so much waiting. I mean, they're probably a little bewildered by this whole experience. In one day, their whole world has changed! Not necessarily in a bad way, but definitely a big change.  
  
Dudes, I didn't even have to wait. It was just me and my guard. She was a real babe! Palmer said.  
  
Neither Gio nor K'Naki had the chance to answer because the lady had come back out.  
  
"Will Adrian and Yokito of the Makkiu clan please come with me? Master Sakuno will see you now."  
  
Adrian got up and followed the lady into the building, closely followed by Yokito.  
  
Inside, Adrian saw an old man sitting on the ground. After sending Yokito a confused glance, she walked forward.  
  
"Yes, yes, come forward, Adrian and Yokito of the Makkiu clan. Sit here, yes right here in front of me. Good." Master Sakuno said. Adrian and Yokito sat down in front of Master Sakuno. He spread his arms out to the side and brought them together. Then, he brought them smoothly into his lap.  
  
"Yes, Adrian, fighting is strong in your blood. You feel it calling and you answer any challenge, and yes, I see you fight many fights that could have been avoided or.that weren't yours. You are strong in spirit as well. Yes, such strength has not been seen in a female in a long time. Your clear head in battle is a wonderful quality that will help you. Yes, keep your clear head.  
  
"And Yokito, you are loyal. Yes, very good. Never turn away from your friends, you are a pillar of support and a ball of flexibility. Yes, a difficult burden to bear. Your flexibility could lead to some bad choices. Well, you might. yes you might be able to overcome your bad choices. Achh! Your brain waves are very hard to interpret! So many choices! Will you decide. no. I will say so more." Master Sakuno said with a note of finality.  
  
Adrian heard Yokito gulp. She was amazed. This man was astonishing.  
  
"The only thing I can do for you is give you what your mind clearly, yes clearly, calls for. Presa!" The lady walked in. "Bring me the ninja stars!" He turned back towards Adrian and Yokito. "While I cannot sense what we all require in knowledge of your future, I can give you what you require in a physical sense. Have you ever noticed that your aim is particularly true?"  
  
It took a little bit if time for Yokito to realize he had been asked a question.  
  
"Uhhh. no." Yokito stuttered.  
  
"No, no, of course not. Now, you will receive 8 ninja stars. You know what ninja stars, don't you boy?" Master Sakuno snapped.  
  
"Uhh. yes, yes sir, I do." he stumbled.  
  
"Good! It is not a weapon that you will use as your main attack. Easily concealed, deftly used. It is only a useful tool that can help in virtually any way. It can scare people, hurt people, catch objects that can be pinned against the wall and they are especially good for delivering that blow that never kills, hurts like none other, and scares people like an unknown foe is wont to do." Master Sakuno let the thought hang in the air for a moment. Then Presa was back. She had a wooden box in her hands. She handed the box to Yokito, who looked bewildered that he was being given something. Presa stared at him expressionless.  
  
"Well? Are you going to take it?" She asked in a nice alto voice. He slowly lifted up his hands and clasped the box.  
  
"Now, go through that door. Wait for your last companion there." Master Sakuno commanded. Adrian looked swiftly behind her shoulder. She hadn't seen any other door then the one she had walked through! But sure enough, there was another door when she turned around. She turned back to Master Sakuno and glared. She hated feeling curious and out of control. She got up and walked over to the door. She looked back at Yokito, who was still confused. She shut her eyes and imagined him standing up and walking over to where she was. Then she sent the image to him. His head swiveled around and he looked at Adrian. She widened her eyes and motioned with her head.  
  
"Oh!" Yokito said, scrambling up. He walked over to Adrian and they went through the door.  
  
~~~~~~~Vegeta's P.O.V.~~~~~~~  
  
When the lady walked out again, Vegeta knew he was going to be called in next but he stayed against the wall.  
  
"Will the Prince please follow me?" The lady said. "Master Sakuno is ready."  
  
Vegeta pushed away from the wall and followed her in. How he wished he could see the expression on the guards' faces! It would have been priceless. He smirked thinking about it.  
  
"May I ask what you find so amusing?" An old man asked. Vegeta looked down on the man. He knew it was the master but he still had a mean response.  
  
"Just the fact that you're still alive at such an old age. Shouldn't you be with the Goddess now?"  
  
"Cute. Real cute. Now sit down and shut up!" Master Sakuno said.  
  
"Oh, I see the old dog has some bite left!" Vegeta sneered, but he took a seat anyway. Halfway across the room, that is. The master sniffed. He spread his arms wide and started humming. Through half closed eyelids, Vegeta watched the old man. Suddenly Vegeta felt himself moving forward. He threw his arms out as if to catch himself from falling but then he regained his composure. He crossed his legs and arms, shut his eyes, and put an uninterested expression on his face. After about twenty seconds, he came to a stop. Still, Vegeta didn't move. And Vegeta got the surprise of his life.  
  
Master Sakuno slapped one of Vegeta's cheeks. Vegeta's expression didn't change but his eyes opened and he kept his head in the position in which it had landed. Master Sakuno slapped the other cheek, grabbed Vegeta's chin and brought it close to his face.  
  
"Enough bite for you, boy?" He growled. Vegeta pulled back and regarded the master. Vegeta could see a lecture coming. He scowled.  
  
"I don't know who you think you are! A prince? Bah! I've seen whores that brought less attention to themselves! What do you think being a prince is? And why do you think you're here? Well? Answer me!" Master Sakuno demanded. With a dramatic sigh, Vegeta mumbled a response.  
  
"To get stronger, smarter, be a better commander, get used to different types of people, and to gain humility."  
  
"Damn right! That's why you princes are sent to this camp for this reason. Your father came here, and his father before him. But never have I seen a prince with such high regard for himself as you, Vegeta. Your father was too free with you." Master Sakuno shut his eyes. "And you have to correct the mistake. You're going to have to push yourself. You're strong, Vegeta. You have such potential. But if you don't curb that pride of yours, you are going to make some stupid mistakes, hurt people that you'll wished you hadn't, and do things that you'll regret.  
  
"I see that in your time of crisis, one you need most will be where you wish to be, but for another reason. Vegeta, through all your adventures, remember that you must trust your companions. In the future, when you question many things, don't question them."  
  
"A prince must prove himself, Vegeta. When you are king, none other will be as worthy as you." His eyes opened. "You understand, don't you?"  
  
To tell the truth, Vegeta was a little taken aback. This man was crazy! Did he just read Vegeta'' future?  
  
"I understand perfectly old man. I thank you for your wise council." Vegeta said sarcastically. To his surprise, Master Sakuno smiled.  
  
"Any time, boy. Now, It has come to my attention that your father gave you throwing knives. Are you wearing them now?" He asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Wear them at all times! A prince can never be too careful." Master Sakuno warned.  
  
"You will continue to come here and I will train you many things a prince must know. How to charm a lady, how to nobly dance the dance of death, how to rule a country, how to treat a 3rd class Saiyain, and even better, how best to use those little toys of yours."  
  
"What are you saying? You must be senile in your old age. Charm a lady? Nobly dance the dance of death? What are you saying?" Vegeta said, surprised.  
  
"Holding court in the palace is like a game. A terrible game, made up of weak alliances, petty grudges, lies, back stabs. and as a prince, you will be at the center of it all. Nobles will try to befriend you, ladies will pursue you, and all this just to be in your good graces, not because they like the person underneath.  
  
"But before you are king, you are a prince. And while you are a prince, men will challenge you over many things. You insulted their family, you stole the heart of a lady that was once theirs, you didn't eat a course that was native to their home. truly its all ridiculous. You cannot fight in the traditional sense, no, you must be neat and clean about it. Set a time and place, come with a strong man in tow and he will fight a man chosen by your opponent." Before he could say anything else, Vegeta interrupted him.  
  
"This is ridiculous. I've been at the palace for my whole life and I've never seen a fight in such a manner. I've ever even seen any of the nobles fight!"  
  
"Good. You shouldn't see any of those things because they are done in private, although there are many spectators. You aren't an adult yet and therefore have never been aware of these activities. Have you ever attended your father's court?" Master Sakuno asked.  
  
"Of course. It is a duty of the heir to attend five times a week." Vegeta answered matter-a-factly.  
  
Have you ever noticed that it is the nobles who attend this court? Not their children? Well, while the parents are at court, there is a whole other court being held for the children of the nobles who are unmarried. Only the king and his family know of the court, for your father started it. I believe Lord Ako, son of one of the king's royal advisors, is currently overseeing it. You will oversee the court when you return from purging your first planet because that is when the court sees you as an adult.  
  
"Don't tell me you haven't ever been approached by a noble who has tried to befriend you, to get you to met his beautiful daughter, or to weasel in and find out the opinions of your father?"  
  
"Yes," Vegeta answered cautiously, "it is true that that has happened. I generally ignored them."  
  
"When you return as an adult, it will be worse. You must never be rude, Vegeta, for there are two ways to win loyalty. With fear and with love. A good king uses love to win loyalty." Master Sakuno stopped talking for the first time in a while. Vegeta was clearly overwhelmed, though trying to hide it.  
  
"Any questions, my lord?" Master Sakuno asked sardonically.  
  
"Yes." Vegeta took a deep breath. "How about charming a lady? Why would I ever need to do that? And why didn't my father tell me about the court I would lead? When and why did he start it? Why am I an adult only after I purge a planet? Its not like I'll ever be able to purge another one. I'll be stuck in the courtroom. And how do you know all these things?!"  
  
During Vegeta's little speech, Master Sakuno's eyes widened.  
  
"A curious little boy, I see. Well, you will continue to come here and all your questions will be answered. Which is a lot of them, I might add. I'll only answer one if you promise to not ask any more until we next meet." Master Sakuno said. Vegeta rolled his eyes but nodded anyway.  
  
"I was companion to your grandfather." Vegeta glanced sharply at Master Sakuno. "As a final note, my lord, you are probably extremely confused because you didn't spend as much time with the other nobles as you did out of the palace, training, or studying. Now, go and talk to your friends. I'm sure you're all eager to talk. And don't worry about the guards. They won't tell anyone you're the prince. I'm sure most of the camp knows already." Master Sakuno said. "Come back tomorrow after lunch and bring the halfling with you. Now you have wasted enough of my time! Go through that door!" The Master pointed.  
  
Vegeta got up and walked through the door, apparently undaunted by the fact the door had just appeared out of no where. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
When Vegeta walked in, he saw all of his friends. Yokito and Kakkarot were sitting against one wall, looking at the weapons they had received. Next to Yokito a staff was leaning against the wall. Everyone else (Radu, Radditz, Lyra, and Adrian) were standing in various standing positions talking to each other. When Vegeta walked in, they slowly stopped talking. Everyone turned their eyes to his. He could see that they were more subdued then usual.  
  
"What?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"Well?" Adrian said. "What did Master Sakuno tell you? You were in there the longest of any of us."  
  
"Well, first he lectured me and then he told me my future and then he went on to tell me about an underworld of the palace that I didn't know existed." Vegeta said sarcastically. "How about you?" No one volunteered any information.  
  
"I got a weapon," Kakkarot said quietly. "And he said I had potential. He also said." Kakkarot trailed off. "Actually, watch this." He stood up and brought the pole out in front of his face.  
  
"Nyoibô! Extend!" And to everyone's amazement, the pole started to get taller. Then Kakkarot let go and it stayed vertical by itself. Right before it hit the ceiling, it stopped.  
  
"Whoa." Lyra whispered. Everyone seemed to share that sentiment.  
  
"Nyoibô! Return!" Kakkarot said again, and the red pole returned. He grabbed and turned back to face everyone. Before anyone could say anything, something whizzed past Vegeta's ear. He looked behind him and there was a ninja star stuck in the wall. He quickly turned back around and saw Yokito holding an open box with his hand posed in a position of having just thrown something.  
  
"What the hell is your problem? You could have hit me! Don you know how lucky you are that you missed?!" Vegeta raged.  
  
"Those are what Master Sakuno gave me." Yokito said quietly. He walked passed Vegeta and tugged the star out of the wall. Then, placing his back against the wall in which the star had just been in, he sunk to the ground. He put his arms on his knees and his head in his arms.  
  
All Vegeta could do was stare. What was wrong with Yokito? He wasn't acting normal. Lyra whooshed past Vegeta and kneeled next to Yokito. She put an arm around his back.  
  
"He said that my brain waves were hard to determine. That I had a lot of choices. What's that supposed to mean?" Yokito said in a lost and (slightly) scared voice. His voice came out muffled. Everyone had come and stood around Yokito in a small half-circle, except for Lyra, who was kneeling next to him.  
  
"Yokito." Radu said softly. "Who can say if your choices are going to be good or bad? Large or small? Hard or easy? Don't you see? This was to make us more wary of our future, to make us more mature! Who wants a child to purge a planet?"  
  
Adrian sniffed. She walked over to Yokito and brought his head up. She saw tears, which were mirrored in her own eyes. When she spoke, heavy emotion spiked her words.  
  
"Yoki, what does it matter what choices you make if we're all together? This is all I need now and all I'll ever need!" She rasped. They threw their arms around each other and cried silently.  
  
Lyra looked up. Radu had embraced her two brothers and they also cried silently. She looked at Vegeta, who watched the floor with an empty face. She walked over to him. He looked up and Lyra read the comment in his eyes.  
  
What path are we on? What fate is it that awaits us that has dampened our spirits so?  
  
Tears streamed down her face.  
  
"Vegeta." she murmured, her voice breaking. He brought his arms around her and pulled her close to him. She buried her face in his shoulder and with her hands, grasped the fabric of his uniform.  
  
They needed this. This love, this unity, this knowledge that, through whatever lay ahead, they would have each other.  
  
This family. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
After a couple of minutes, everyone regained their composure. They now sat more or less in a square. Against one wall, Radditz, Radu, and Kakkarot sat. Radu rested her head against Radditz's shoulder. Against the opposite wall, Lyra, Adrian and Yokito sat. Leaning in the nearest corner was Vegeta.  
  
"Okay, I'll go first." Radu said. She swallowed and looked down at her hands, which had suddenly become extremely fascinating. "He said leadership was strong in me. That I would lead this group to great things, and not only battles. Then he told me to keep my wits about me." At this point, she was blushing.  
  
"The master told me that I was strong, but that I had to learn to trust in my own ability. Then he said to depend on myself, but to put trust in those who put their trust in me." He shook his head. "Man! I'll never forget that!"  
  
Kakkarot cleared his throat. "He said that I had a lot of potential. That I had so much power in me, but that I was satisfied in the small increments in which I can control it. Then he said someday it would all be at my disposal and that he hoped I would be ready. And then I got this staff."  
  
"The master told me that someday, I would come to appreciate my mental pillow more. He said to trust you. He told me a good bit about fighting and it all came down to his last statement: 'fight you will and fight you must.' He said that being half Saiyain wouldn't hinder my training." She shrugged. "I guess my mother's people fought as well." Before she could continue, Vegeta interrupted her.  
  
"How do you know that your father was the Saiyain and your mother a different species?" He demanded.  
  
"Master Sakuno told me." With a tiny smile, she told them about him searching her mind to find out about her past. "He said that he knew the arts of my mother's people and that he would harness the ability in me to a skill I could use. Oh! And he would teach me how to use this!" She stood up and grabbed a staff from against the wall. It was a staff of dark wood with two indents for the hands and clear stones in the shape of crescent moons at each end.  
  
"It's a ki staff. If I put a little ki into it, it can shoot numerous shots. That way, I don't waste any ki! I can use this nifty little tool!" With a wink, she flashed a peace sign.  
  
"Right." Adrian murmured, stretching it into two syllables. "Well, he said that I made a lot of fights that I really didn't have to, and that fighting was strong in my blood. Then he said I was strong in spirit, and that such strength in the spirit has not been seen in any female in a long time."  
  
"Well, before the good master got angry with my brain waves, he said that I was loyal and that I was flexible and a pillar of support. Then he went on for a bit about how I would have to make many choices, and how I might be able to overcome the bad choices. Then he refused to say anymore. Oh yeah, and I got the ninja stars."  
  
Vegeta snorted. "Yeah, I hadn't noticed." He said sarcastically. "After insulting me, he lectured me and told me why I was at training camp. How my father had been too nice to me and how I am going to have to fix the problem." Vegeta left some parts out, not wanting to worry his friends. "Finally, he told me about an underground court that, once I returned from camp, I would head. Apparently, he is going to teach me many things that come with being a prince. I can't wait." He turned to Lyra.  
  
"Lyra, we go back after lunch tomorrow for our first lesson." He said.  
  
"Why would Lyra have to go with you?" Yokito asked, suspicious.  
  
"Well, the Master is going to be teaching me some things. Didn't you hear me say that before?" She asked.  
  
"Whatever." He muttered.  
  
There was silence for a few moments.  
  
"Hey!" Radu said. What are we doing just sitting here? I mean, there's a door right there. Why don't we go?"  
  
"Yeah!" Kakkarot agreed.  
  
Everyone stood up and followed Radu out the door. When they walked out, they had walked out of the door that Presa had come out of to bring them in to see Master Sakuno.  
  
"Uhhh." Radu said. The friends just stood there, flabbergasted (A/N: what a cool word!). The three guards looked up. They took off their scouters.  
  
"Hey! You guys are out!" K'Naki greeted them. He stood up.  
  
"How did it go?" Gio said, standing up as well.  
  
"Yeah! Isn't the Master a jerk?" Palmer said. He stood up last.  
  
"Do you think we should go through the door again?" Yokito murmured.  
  
"Nah. What if we end up in the desert?" Kakkarot whispered.  
  
"Or on another planet." Lyra said softly.  
  
"Well, if it leads to Master Sakuno, I don't want to risk his attitude." Radditz said.  
  
"Is it just me, or does it seem earlier then it should be, judging by the amount of time we spent in that room?" Vegeta said.  
  
"Yeah. that is a little weird." Adrian agreed.  
  
The guards just stood there, confused by their strange attitude and equally strange conversation.  
  
"Eh hehehe." Radu laughed weakly. "Yeah, it went fine! Right guys?"  
  
Everyone gave out little murmurs.  
  
"So! Where to next?" Radu tried again.  
  
Well, first you get your supplies and then we'll see the head of camp so you can know your schedule." K'Naki said.  
  
~~~~~~~In supply tent~~~~~~~ The supplies coordinator was a brisk young woman named Talia.  
  
"Alright," She began, once she had everyone's attention. "The list of supplies for new recruits is the same for both male and female beyond getting it from the respective bin. You'll receive; one chest for all possessions, three sets of training armor, 3 body suits, 3 training gi's, 1 uniform of the training camp, 1 pair of training boots, 1 pair of everyday footwear, 1 winter robe, a basic scouter, a basic first aid kit, 2 pairs of gloves, and. that should cover it. The uniform is only to be worn on special occasions. After dinner they have announcements. You should find out then when you need to wear them.  
  
"When anything breaks, rips, burns, or is rendered unusable, come to me and I'll give you a replacement. When you run out of a certain item in your first aid kit, come to me. And when you have specific instructions from a teacher to get something, come and get it. And don't lie about it! I know when you are lying!  
  
"If you are missing something from home, talk to me and I'll set you up with it. That is, if I deem that particular item necessary. Guards, help out your respective people in finding what they need." She turned around and continued to write.  
  
Everyone started spreading out, grabbing what he or she needed. Gio walked beside Adrian and they conversed quietly.  
  
"So why were you guys so bewildered when you came out?" He asked.  
  
"Oh. no reason really. Just the whole experience of talking to a seer." Adrian said. She wasn't sure if she should talk to Gio about what she had seen.  
  
"Alright. Let's see if you do better with the next question." She glanced sharply at him, but he smiled at her to show he was joking.  
  
"What's up with Yokito?"  
  
"Oh, now that is a long story." She was silent for a moment. She was grateful that Gio didn't try to pump her for information.  
  
"Okay," she began. "If I tell you, promise that you won't talk to anyone else except for maybe K'Naki. But definitely not Palmer. Promise?" Adrian asked.  
  
"Yeah! Of course I promise!" Gio said, tossing two pairs of gloves into her chest.  
  
"When Yokito and I went in there, the master read my future and who I was. He said I liked to fight so much because it was strong in my blood, although because of this is started a lot of fights that I could have avoided or that I shouldn't have even been involved with in the first place. He also said I have a very strong spirit. Then, after he said maybe two things about Yokito, he gave up! He said that Yokito's brain waves were too hard to interpret! He went on a bit about how Yokito would have to make a lot of choices, that if he made the wrong one, would he be able to fix it? It scared me a little but now it has Yokito worked up. Except he's not worked up. He's detached from us!"  
  
She looked around. She grabbed a pair of training boots. She seemed to make up her mind about something.  
  
"Do I have everything?" She mentally thought about things she might have missed.  
  
"No, I think that's everything." Gio said carefully.  
  
"Good! Let's go talk outside. I don't want anyone to hear us."  
  
"Okay." Gio said. They quietly stepped outside the tent. She leaned in and started whispering.  
  
"Yesterday, it became apparent to me that Yokito loves Lyra. It's also clear that Lyra and Vegeta feel something for each other. Well, all around, Lyra loves everybody, but with Vegeta. I don't know what to think. For all I know, she's in love with Yokito! Or no one! All I know is that it's hard for Yokito. If Vegeta wants to, he can take Lyra as his wife! Or worse! His concubine! Its gotta be tearing him up inside." She sighed. With a shake of her head, she finished off. "I don't want this to ruin the friendship the seven of us share."  
  
If Gio was surprised that Adrian confided so much information in him, he kept silent about it. He understood that she would have a hard time telling it to anyone in her group and she clearly needed to flush the knowledge out of her system.  
  
"Adrian, I don't have any advice for you. I can only thank you for telling me, because I'm happy that you got it out of your system." Adrian looked up at him. He smiled.  
  
"Uhh. maybe we should go back inside." Adrian said, clearly flustered. She proceeded to enter the tent. Gio looked after her, an expression of confusion on his face. What did I do wrong?  
  
~~~~~~~At the head of camp's tent~~~~~~~  
  
K'Naki stopped outside of a tent that was larger then the rest. It was also the closest to the main tent. A man opened the tent flap almost immediately. Radu recognized him as the man at the high table that the guards had talked to after embarrassing them so much.  
  
"Good," the man said. "You've brought them. Follow me inside." He told everyone.  
  
Once everyone was situated, he started talking again.  
  
"I am Master Aiikichi. I run this camp. You are here because you need to know your schedule. Because you are new, it is the same for all of you. Here it is: You'll wake up at the first bell. At this time, you will go to the dining hall and breakfast will be served. If you are late, you miss breakfast. After breakfast, entering in the south entrance, you will go to the training arena with the rest of the new students and you will train under Toto. " He paused, hearing someone groan.  
  
"Yes, I heard about what happened. That was a very foolish thing to do. Although Toto thinks a bit too highly of himself, he is your teacher and you will respect him. He is the best. If I may continue with out further interruption?  
  
"When the second bell rings, class with Toto is over. You are to report to Nurse Petunia and enter the regeneration tanks. When you come out, you'll be stronger then before, and you are here to gain strength. Lunch is an open meal. It lasts for an hour and you can come at any time to get your meal. After lunch, there is a rest hour. You may do whatever you'd like. The training arena will be open. When the third bell rings, you will go to a ki class, also in the training arena. This time you will enter in the west entrance. You will have ki tutelage under the instruction of Savil. When the fourth bell rings, you will have flying lessons under Taladria. When the fifth bell rings, there will be an open supper for forty-five minutes. After dinner, there will be special classes that are for interested students.  
  
"As you can see, all of your classes will take place in the training arena. When you graduate to a higher level, your classes will change, along with your teachers. In your third year, you will start training about two hours everyday in the gravity room. If and when a teacher pulls you aside, asking if you'd like to join a certain class, I would recommend accepting. Some of you may have what it takes to participate in difficult classes.  
  
"Finally, I will remind you not to stint on the use of the regeneration tanks. We have enough for three fourths of the camp to be in one tank each. When you come out, you will be stronger. Also, it makes taking showers obsolete." He smiled finally, a small smile. "I have much faith in this group. Push yourselves. Succeed, no, surpass in reaching the expectations set for you. That is all. Guards, you may take your people to their respective tents. After tonight, you are released from taking care of them." He walked over to the flap and pulled it up. The three guards bowed and walked out.  
  
"Good night. And, my lord, you had best watch that mouth of yours."  
  
Vegeta scowled. When he was out of the tent, he flew into the air.  
  
"Okay." Radditz muttered.  
  
"Umm. yeah, little note, you guys, no one should know that Vegeta is the prince." Radu said.  
  
"Don't worry, we won't say a word." K'Naki said.  
  
"He sure doesn't act like a prince," Yokito muttered. He was walking with Adrian and Yokito. Adrian smirked.  
  
"Yeah no kidding." Yokito said.  
  
"It's kind of like something crawled up his ass and died." Adrian said.  
  
Gio looked at her in shock and started laughing.  
  
"Wow, Addy, what a delicate way of putting it." Yokito said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, really ladylike." Gio said. Adrian snorted.  
  
They reached G-3 in silence.  
  
"G'night, guys." She said. She went inside the tent.  
  
"Okay," Gio said quickly. "Ready to go to B-5?"  
  
Yokito gave him a strange look. "Yeah sure."  
  
~~~~~~~Inside G-3~~~~~~~ Radu set down her chest with a boom. She sighed. She looked over at the other beds. Adrian was lying down with an arm over her eyes. Radu closed her eyes and imagined Adrian's body in her mind. She imagined walking over to her and tapping her on the shoulder. Adrian opened her eyes in Radu's mental picture, although physically she didn't move.  
  
What's wrong? Are you just tired?  
  
I guess I'm tired, but right now I actually feel pretty good. Umm. just so you know, I told Gio about what went on in the room. You know, with Yokito and all.  
  
Well, that's fine. Radu though, surprised. I mean, it is you're business anyway.  
  
Hey Adrian?  
  
Yeah?  
  
Do you ever get the feeling that Yokito might be sad for another reason?  
  
HI GUYS! Lyra squealed. She had joined their mental conversation. Trying to have a secret conversation without me? Ha! Can't fool me!  
  
Hehe! Radu "giggled." Yeah, you caught us this time.  
  
Hasn't today been fun? I mean, we got to fight, we got a crap load of new stuff, and we're actually at training camp! I mean, this is great!  
  
I agree. I can't wait to start fighting tomorrow.  
  
I can't wait to get my hands on that bastard teacher Toto! Anyway, what Saiyain names their child Toto? It is such a lame name! To go with a really lame person! Adrian growled.  
  
Ehhh. maybe you should let him slide this time. I mean, you heard what Master Aiikichi said. We have to respect him. And he said the Toto was the best. That probably means you couldn't beat him. You'll just have to let it go. Radu said, trying to make amends before the problem got any worse.  
  
Like hell I'm letting go! I'll just have to think of a really good prank to pull.  
  
Maybe that isn't such a good idea. Lyra began.  
  
Whatever he gets, he deserves! Adrian said with finality in her tone. With that, she withdrew from the conversation, turned onto her side, and ignored Lyra and Radu.  
  
What's wrong with her? I think she was being a little angry about that.  
  
Yeah. She was also acting weird before you joined the conversation.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
Well, she asked if I thought there might be another reason for Yokito's sadness.  
  
Huh.  
  
Yeah, really. Well, I'm pretty tired. I'm going to go to sleep.  
  
Yeah. Me too.  
  
I feel better then last night because I've gotten that shower I wanted, even if it consisted in bathing in goo.  
  
They giggled.  
  
~~~~~~~Inside B-5~~~~~~~  
  
When Radditz and Kakkarot walked in the tent, they saw Vegeta lying down on his bed. His eyes were closed but his brow kept furrowing. Yokito was lying face down on his bed. He appeared to be asleep. What Kakkarot and Radditz didn't know was that Vegeta and Yokito were having a mental conversation.  
  
So, why didn't you know there was an underground court? I mean, you are the prince. And isn't it a little stupid to have an underground court? It's not like its bad.  
  
That's what I wanted to know. Apparently all the good secrets of the court are told to me after I get back from purging a planet. I mean, I'm only 18. Goddess forbid they treat me like it.  
  
Well, maybe you didn't act like an adult at the palace. I mean, come on Vegeta. Don't get angry, but you're a spoiled brat. Tutors your whole life, the best men on the planet teaching you how to fight. you didn't exactly pick up any great personality traits at the palace. Certainly not any that a prince would possess.  
  
Listen fool! You think that I asked to be named heir? It's not easy. Five days a week I have to sit all morning and much of the afternoon listening to people complain about the weather, their neighbors, or whatever the hell they want to. And I have to go to the tutors. Haven't you ever noticed how little time I get to spend with you all?  
  
Are you kidding me? You want to hang out with us? But Vegeta, we're so low below you! We're just commoners, born of 2nd class parents! And don't tell me you mind beating up a couple of people to get out of the palace. Yeah, getting everything you want, really tough life, Vegeta.  
  
You know what? I don't know what your problem is! Just because an old man scares you with the threat of tough choices you're as touchy as Adrian and as quick to retort. Well grow up Yokito! You're an adult! And you're at an elite training camp! If you aren't man enough to handle a prediction of your future, how will you take on the real thing?  
  
Has it ever occurred to you that I can't stand the way you treat Lyra?  
  
And Vegeta exploded. He sat up in his bed and yelled,  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Radditz and Kakkarot were startled into sitting positions.  
  
"You heard me!"  
  
"When did she become part of this conversation?!"  
  
"Well, if you're going to guess reasons why I'm mad, I might as well tell you!" Yokito shouted.  
  
"Idiot! This whole conversation I have been trying to keep a cool demeanor with you! I know that you're as touchy as a two-year-old and I was trying to be fucking sensitive to that fact! But you got all riled up anyway!  
  
"Vegeta, don't be cute now! Sensitive? When have you ever been sensitive in your life?"  
  
"Hold up! Weren't you the one just telling me that I wasn't princely enough? Maybe I was just trying to get the act down for when I'm back at the palace! And you are completely changing the subject! We're talking about my treatment of Lyra! And when did it become your business?"  
  
"Hey, my lord, she is my friend too! And if you're going to break her heart or crush her spirit again, I'm going to get angry!"  
  
Before either of them could say anything, Radditz had grabbed Yokito and clamped a hand over his mouth. Kakkarot had done the same with Vegeta. With their free hands, they made ki balls and brought them to the fighting boys' chests.  
  
"Maybe this is good enough of an incentive to shut up!" Radditz growled. "If either of you say another word, Kakkarot and I are going to kill you!"  
  
"That's right! Now, I don't know what's going on, but you two are fighting like children!" As Kakkarot continued to yell, Yokito made a mental picture of Kakkarot in a dress, big boobs, and a lot of makeup, standing over a cowering chibi Vegeta and chibi Yokito, shaking 'her' finger at them. The only words that came out of "her" mouth were "Womp womp wompwomp womp!" He sent the picture mentally to Radditz and Vegeta. Radditz started laughing and Vegeta choked against Kakkarot's hand. Both ki blasts disappeared.  
  
"What? What's so funny?" Kakkarot demanded, dropping his hand from Vegeta's mouth. Vegeta smirked, still chuckling under his breath.  
  
"This is!" He said, sending the picture to Kakkarot.  
  
"Hey!" Kakkarot exclaimed, though he couldn't keep the smile off his face. He tackled Vegeta and they started mock wrestling. Yokito and Radditz looked at each other and, yelling, they jumped into the match. About ten seconds later, the tent flap opened and three heads popped in. The three people stood there frozen, jaws dropped.  
  
Kakkarot was completely upside-down, being held in the air by a hovering Vegeta. Yokito's hands were poised under Kakkarot's armpits, apparently having just stopped tickling him. Radditz was holding Kakkarot's arms open so that Yokito could continue uninterrupted. The boys stared at their visitors.  
  
Lyra giggled. "Hey, Radu! They're only wearing their body suits with no armor! They look so funny!" Radu hushed her. The boys blushed. Suddenly Lyra looked at her own clothing. "Oh my Goddess! So are we!" She giggled again.  
  
"What do you little boys think you're doing?!" Adrian hissed. "Do you know what time it is?"  
  
"No! Do you?" Kakkarot whispered back, a confused look on his face. "If you think we know, you'd better ask someone else. We don't-" Before he could say anything else, Adrian got a look of fury on her face and flew over to Kakkarot's upside-down body and punched him. Or rather, stopped about one inch from his stomach. Then she tickled him. Kakkarot squirmed.  
  
"Ahh! Adrian -ha ha- stop that! Ha ha!" He wheezed. Vegeta dropped him and as he fell to the ground, he took Adrian, Radditz and Yokito with him. Vegeta laughed from his hovering position. The four on the floor (A/N: wow! That rhymes!) groaned.  
  
Suddenly, Lyra and Radu pulled Vegeta on top of the pile. They sat on his body.  
  
"Ummm. you guys? I can't breath!" Kakkarot's muffled voice came from the bottom of the pile. And then, the tent flap opened again. Palmer, Gio, and K'Naki stuck their heads in. They were greeted with a strange sight. Five Saiyains were heaped in a pile on the floor and Lyra and Radu sat on the top of the pile. And everyone was wearing skin-tight body suits. (Including the guards.)  
  
"Uhh." Gio stuttered. "We heard some loud noises coming from this tent."  
  
"Oh, yeah. That's why me and the girls came here too." Radu said. "So Vegeta, what was all that racket about?"  
  
"Get off of me and I'll tell you!" he growled (though he wasn't really angry).  
  
"Yeah! Get off of him please!" Yokito begged. "I think someone farted down here!"  
  
That set all seven of them off again. Finally, Radu and Lyra hopped off the pile. Vegeta stood up, followed by Adrian, Radditz, and Yokito. Kakkarot stayed on the ground, only stretching out into the prone position. He flipped onto his back and groaned.  
  
"You guys are weird," Palmer said with a shake of his head.  
  
Okay, warning before this convo starts, Radditz called us over here mentally. Let's keep this bond a secret, okay? Radu mentally told the boys, not including the three guards who were still standing in the doorway.  
  
When Radditz registered their clothing, he pulled the girls behind the guys.  
  
"You shouldn't see them wearing only their body suits!" Radditz exclaimed.  
  
"Well, we're all only wearing our body suits!" K'Naki said with a laugh, motioning to his own clothing.  
  
Lyra put an elbow on Radditz's shoulder and the other elbow and Kakkarot's shoulder, who was standing right next to Radditz. Her head popped up in between the two boys.  
  
"And what a lovely shade of blue it is! It accentuates your skin tone very nicely!" Lyra said. Kakkarot and Yokito laughed. K'Naki bowed.  
  
"Thank you. I must say you ladies look stunning." K'Naki said with a fake court drawl. Lyra and Radu giggled and Adrian smiled.  
  
Radu's head appeared behind Yokito. She leaned one elbow on his shoulder and put her head on her arm.  
  
"You haven't seen our beautiful body suits! We have a line of strong men to protect that from happening!" Radu said.  
  
Still talking with the court drawl, K'Naki responded.  
  
"I snuck a look before your noble brother hid the three beautiful girls behind a wall."  
  
This set Lyra off again, giggling. Radu only blushed and Adrian smiled.  
  
"Alright, enough small talk. You came here for a reason, did you not?" Vegeta snapped. He didn't like the way K'Naki was acting, even if it was all in good fun.  
  
Adrian hovered two feet in the air behind Vegeta and leaned her arms on his head. She put her chin on her arms.  
  
"Yeah, you'd better stop before we set our guard dogs on you." She said sarcastically. She saw Gio alternating between looking at her and the floor, all the while blushing. When he caught her eye, she smiled at him.  
  
"Enough!" Vegeta said again, tugging Adrian down. "You're here because you heard some yelling. If you must know, Yokito and I were fighting when Radditz and Kakkarot stopped us. We started fighting and when Adrian joined in, we landed in a pile and Lyra and Radu.well, they sat on the top. Satisfied?"  
  
"Not until you move out of my line of sight," Palmer said, smirking. Then he fell over.  
  
"He is so lame." Adrian muttered. Her hand was poised over Vegeta's shoulder, pointing at where Palmer had previously stood.  
  
Yokito looked over at his sister. "Thank you!" he said.  
  
"Was that necessary?" K'Naki asked, curious. He didn't sound angry, thankfully.  
  
"He had that coming all day." Adrian said with a shrug.  
  
"Well, we'll go now, but you'd best be quiet once the sun sets. Some people are touchy about getting sleep." Gio said. He picked Palmer up and threw him over his shoulder.  
  
"Well, good night." K'Naki said, waving as he walked out.  
  
"We'll take our cue from them. Thanks for protecting our virginity!" Lyra said with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah really," Radu agreed. "What was up with that? It's not like they were going to rape us once they saw us in our body suits! Plus, you guys are allowed to see us!"  
  
Kakkarot turned to Lyra and took her hand. "I have to confess that the first time I saw you in only your body suit, I fell in love with you and your beautiful body." Kakkarot said solemnly. Lyra laughed, then got serious.  
  
"I confess that I've always loved you, Kakkarot," She said, looking adoringly into his eyes. Then they both burst out laughing. Radditz slapped their hands apart.  
  
"Funny, you two." Radditz said. "Do I have to remind you that we are your best friends and we can never think of you in that way?"  
  
As Adrian lay down in her bed after they had returned to G-3, she reflected how she wished that were true.  
  
(A/N) I think this is my favorite chapter yet. So, whom should Vegeta go for? Should Adrian and Gio hook up? Oh, just so you know, my twin and I camp up with the idea for this story. We would stay up just talking about the A/U. She draws all the pictures of the characters. Right now, I think she has maybe 12 done. And she is definitely coming out with more!  
  
-Lady-Thetis 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
~~~~~~~Two weeks later~~~~~~~~ It was rest hour. At G-3, Radu was lying on her bed. It was sweltering and Radu had pulled and tied up all the walls so that any breeze would come through. Adrian walked into the tent. Radu sat up.  
  
"It's so hot!" Radu moaned.  
  
Adrian pulled off her training armor. This left her in a tight shirt and tight shorts. Her top was red and her shorts were black. Adrian's hair was wet with sweat.  
  
"No kidding!" Adrian agreed.  
  
"Hey, I just got an idea!" Radu exclaimed. She got up. "Where is one place that it has to be cool right now?"  
  
"No where!" Adrian said in anger.  
  
"Well, besides there! The nurse's building! I mean, not only will we be able to cool off, we can get to know the nurse's daughter more. She does look to be our age."  
  
"Alright." Adrian said a little grudgingly. Before they could walk out, Palmer stepped into their tent.  
  
"Welcome to our humble abode. Whatever possessed you to grace it with your presence?" Adrian muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Aww, it was nothin'. Hey, is Lyra around?" He said, not catching the sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"No, she's with Master Sakuno." Radu answered.  
  
"Why? Does he thinks she's hot too?" was his reply.  
  
"What? No, you dolt! He's teaching her how to use her new weapon!" Adrian snapped.  
  
"Sure, whatever. So anyway, I guess you guys should know too." Palmer said.  
  
"Know what?" Radu asked.  
  
"Well, after dinner, I head out to get your tent mate. Her name is." He consulted his hand. "Oh yeah! Ka'tel of the Royal Cloak clan."  
  
Radu whistled.  
  
"Wow. She's 1st class! I wonder what her father does?" She commented.  
  
"Yeah really. Who'd he have to sleep with to be in that class!" Palmer said with a smirk.  
  
"Hey moron! Did it ever occur to you that her father was born into that position or that maybe, just maybe, he earned it?" Adrian said.  
  
"Uhhh. no?" Palmer asked. Adrian growled in frustration and pushed past him to get outside. Radu thanked him and followed him out of the tent. They walked over to the infirmary.  
  
Nurse Petunia wasn't in the main room. Adrian and Radu took seats on one of the benches lining the walls. A little later, she walked in.  
  
"Oh hello girls! Do you need a tank? You know that you don't have to wait in here! You can just come on back whenever!" She said with a smile.  
  
Radu smiled. "Well, we actually came here to talk to your daughter. Is she here?"  
  
Nurse Petunia looked surprised. "Well, if that's why you're here, follow me."  
  
~~~~~~~Inside Nurse Petunia's apartment~~~~~~~  
  
The three women entered a hallway with many doorways. "We live in this apartment." Nurse Petunia explained.  
  
"Bulma? Bulma dear! Two girls are here to talk to you!" Nurse Petunia called. The doorway at the end of the hallway opened and a person exited. It wore a protective facemask, a leather apron and leather gloves. The person took off their mask and a pretty face was uncovered. Surprise was clear in Bulma's pretty blue eyes.  
  
"Uhh, well hello." Bulma stuttered. Nurse Petunia beamed.  
  
"Well, you two go on with Bulma and do whatever it is that teenage girls do! I must get back to work!" With a wave of her hand, the nurse left through the same door she had entered through. The girls were silent for a moment.  
  
Bulma and Radu both broke the silence at the same time.  
  
"We came to-"  
  
"Why don't you-"  
  
They both stopped and smiled. Radu began again.  
  
"We came to get to know you." She stated bluntly. Was it just Radu's imagination, or did Bulma's expression waver slightly? No matter.  
  
"Well, why don't you come in here?" Bulma invited. The girls followed her into the room. They were surprised to see a good-sized lab. In the middle of the lab there was a robot with various metal scraps and tools surrounding it.  
  
"This is my lab. It's where I spend my days. What you see over there is one of my robots. I'm working on a breed of robots to help my mother around the infirmary." Bulma explained.  
  
Adrian and Radu wandered around. They were both amazed. They hadn't ever seen anything like this lab! They fought for a living and liked it. That anyone could do this was amazing.  
  
"You say that like you've built robots before." Adrian stated suspiciously.  
  
"I have. I'm a mechanic. I build things for this camp. My father built the regeneration tanks and the gravity room. He's the main mechanic for this camp." Bulma explained.  
  
Radu had wandered over to a huge computer unit that went the length of one wall. Many pictures were on the screen, most of them looking like canons and bombs. (A/N: If you've ever played 007 on N64, imagine those proximity and remote mines.)  
  
"What are these files?" Radu inquired.  
  
"Computer! Exit!" Bulma commanded her voice surprisingly even. "Best not to touch anything." She cautioned.  
  
Adrian regarded Bulma suspiciously but Bulma met her gaze squarely. "Exactly where do you come from anyway?" Adrian asked.  
  
"I was born on this planet, just like you." Bulma replied.  
  
"Um, if you don't mind me asking, where are your parents from?" Radu asked. "I mean, I hope you don't take offense by this, but you don't look like most Saiyains. You're not as stocky as we are. And your coloration is certainly different."  
  
"Why are you here?" Bulma said, trying to keep her voice in the same inquiring tone.  
  
"Answer the question!" Adrian snapped.  
  
"Look! You came to my home asking all these weird questions! You can't treat me like shit!" Bulma snapped, her eyes flashing dangerously in Adrian's direction. Radu was surprised with her quick change of temper. It was slightly reminiscent of Adrian's disposition.  
  
"No, Adrian, she's right. If you really want to know why were here, I'll tell you. Do you remember when you first saw all of us? Well, I've felt a nagging at the back of my head, telling me to come here and to attempt to befriend you. I was wrong in being so rude to you. I only came because I felt I must. I believe you could get along well with my friends and me."  
  
Truly, this must have shocked Bulma too much for her to have a reply. Adrian even regarded Radu with a mixed look of shock, irritation, and amusement. What do you think you're doing?! Adrian threw the thought at Radu.  
  
"Who was that one, the short one with black spiky hair?" Bulma whispered. She stared out into space, eyes not really focused on anything except whatever image played before her eyes. Radu was so shocked by the girl's question that she didn't respond to Adrian's mental question.  
  
"We-ll, that was Vegeta, I guess." Radu managed to get out. Why would the girl ask about Vegeta?  
  
"Vegeta." She whispered. Then, her head snapped up, as if she remembered she had company. "You wish to befriend me?" When Bulma asked it, it came out in an ironic tone.  
  
"Well, yes." Radu said.  
  
"What's the problem? Do you have enough friends already?" Adrian mocked.  
  
"A crutch." Bulma stated.  
  
"What?" Radu gasped. "You sound like-" It was silent.  
  
".Vegeta." Adrian finished in a whisper.  
  
For a moment, the three girls regarded each other in silence. Adrian looked at Bulma with a newfound awe. What Bulma wasn't aware of was that Radu and Adrian were have a speed of light conversation in their heads.  
  
We must change her disposition on this matter. Radu stated.  
  
I don't understand this girl. How can you even want to befriend her when you do not trust her? Adrian was shocked.  
  
We must! There is no maybe. Adrian didn't question the feeling she got with Radu's words.  
  
So be it. How will you convince her that friends are good, much less make her accept us?  
  
She must feel what it is like to have friends. Here is what we'll do. Do you remember the pillow we made for Lyra? Well, lets do that again, except it shall be a pillow of friendship, only a taste of what it will be like to have many friends.  
  
When Radu and Adrian closed their eyes, Bulma was weirded out. She had no idea what they were doing and it bothered her. She was going to speak when the most peculiar feeling hit her. It wasn't uncomfortable; in fact it was quite warm and lovely. Her eyes widened in surprise and a little "oh!" escaped her mouth. Bulma seemed to glow.  
  
Radu and Adrian opened their eyes.  
  
"What you feel is friendship, Bulma. Is it not wonderful?" Radu asked serenely.  
  
Bulma only nodded mutely.  
  
"You see, you have been alone for too long. Does not this companionship feel right?" Adrian added. Bulma only nodded again.  
  
"I can't explain it. You shall become our friend." Radu said. It wasn't a command. It was simply a fact. Bulma closed her eyes. When she opened them, tears streamed down her face.  
  
"Yes," She said simply, understanding them. Radu smiled.  
  
"We aren't that bad! No need to cry!" Adrian said gruffly. Although it broke the mystical mood, it created a new mood of companionship. Radu and Bulma laughed.  
  
"Would you like to come visit our tent? You need to meet your new friends!" Radu said.  
  
"Well." Bulma said.  
  
"What's the problem?" Adrian asked.  
  
"I don't really go out much. I mean, have you ever seen me outside? People stare too much. I don't like it."  
  
"As of today, I shall make sure it does not bother you anymore!" Radu stated.  
  
"And how do you propose to do that?" Bulma asked with amusement.  
  
"Well, think about it this way. People would stare if you were to walk around by yourself. If you're with us, you aren't going to notice it as much! And people don't stare in a bad way. Best not to let it get to you." Radu said.  
  
"I suppose I could come with you." Bulma said.  
  
~~~~~~~The walk to G-3~~~~~~~ Bulma walked with her head up. She gave off the impression of royalty, too good to look at anyone else.  
  
She's got to loosen up. Adrian thought to Radu from one side of Bulma. Radu nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hey Bulma! Come down here and join us!" Radu joked. Bulma looked at Radu in surprise and anger. Then, she smiled.  
  
"Hey, do you guys remember when Kakkarot walked out of the tank room naked?" Adrian said. That got them all laughing. They exchanged conversation amiably until they reached G-3.  
  
"Welcome to our humble abode." Adrian motioned sarcastically.  
  
"Do only the two of you live here?" Bulma asked.  
  
"No. Lyra lives here too. Ummm. she's only half Saiyain, just so you know. But keep that fact on the down low. We don't want everyone to know." Radu said. Bulma nodded.  
  
"Oh yeah! Our final roommate is coming tonight. Palmer went to go get her." Adrian said.  
  
"Is Palmer one of your friends?" Bulma asked. They knew what she meant by "friends."  
  
"HA!" Adrian laughed. "He's only a guard that has the hots for Lyra. He's a total self-centered ass hole. I cant stand him!" Adrian said.  
  
"Although that's true, that's a little harsh." Radu intoned. "Actually, why don't we take you to meet the guys? I think you'll like them. Lyra, by the way, is one of our friends."  
  
~~~~~~~At B-5~~~~~~~  
  
When they arrived at B-5, all the tent flaps were up and all the guys only wore their shorts. They were lying on their beds, napping.  
  
"I wonder what Kakkarot is dreaming." Radu said. She walked into the tent, followed by Adrian and a blushing Bulma. "Don't be embarrassed. You're one of us." Radu said.  
  
"The one on the end is Kakkarot. He's my younger brother. The next one is my twin Radditz. The empty bed is-"  
  
"Vegeta's." Bulma stated softly.  
  
"Yes." Radu said. "Uhh, well the next one is Yokito. He's Adrian's younger brother."  
  
Bulma had walked over to Vegeta's empty bunk and sat down quietly. The bed squeaked though, and Radditz was roused. When he saw Bulma's face, he let out a yell.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" He yelled, jumping up. Yokito jumped up with a "where's the fire?" but Kakkarot slept on.  
  
"Typical." Adrian muttered of Kakkarot.  
  
"Hello guys! I want you all to meet Bulma." Radu said with a smile.  
  
"Not that I don't mind having a girl take Vegeta's bed, who exactly are you?" Yokito asked.  
  
"Hey! You're that girl from the infirmary!" Radditz said accusingly. Bulma looked up at him with surprise.  
  
"Is that a fault?" Bulma challenged.  
  
"She's our new friend." Radu said. Both boys looked at Radu when she said "friend."  
  
Will someone get Kakkarot up?" Adrian growled.  
  
"It would be a pleasure." A new voice growled from outside. Vegeta walked in, followed by Lyra. Lyra looked at Bulma with surprise, but Vegeta apparently hadn't noticed her yet. Muttering something about lazy Saiyains, Vegeta marched over to Kakkarot's bunk. He grabbed his ankles and dragged Kakkarot off of his bunk, along the floor, and out of the cabin. He then proceeded to dump Kakkarot in a pile.  
  
"Ow! Vegeta!" Kakkarot whined. "It seems like you wake up this way every time I fall asleep!"  
  
Adrian, Yokito, Radu, and Radditz went to the tent door to watch the scene unfold. Only Lyra stayed inside, watching as Bulma sat silently on Vegeta's bed. Her hand clenched the blanket on top.  
  
"Sometimes an explosion wouldn't wake you up and it takes brute force to bring you back to this world!" Vegeta said.  
  
"But I was having a good drea-" he was cut off by Yokito.  
  
"Dream about food. Yes, yes, we all know."  
  
"Why'd you get me up anyway?" Kakkarot asked, getting up.  
  
"We'd like you to meet Bulma." Radu said. At the name, Vegeta's head snapped up, surprise written on his dark features. He quickly pushed his way inside the tent. He saw Lyra and then a blue-haired girl sitting on his bed. She looked up at Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta." she whispered. She was silent for a moment. "Who are you?" she said in a quietly rough voice.  
  
"Well, you know already. don't you." Vegeta said quietly.  
  
"But why? Why?" Her voice became increasingly frantic. She stood up quickly. "This shouldn't happen! You know me and you hardly even know me!"  
  
Bulma. a voice entered Bulma's head. She let out a cry.  
  
Stop it! Stop it! You did NOT just speak in my head. Bulma thought.  
  
You just spoke into my head, Bulma. Vegeta's voice insisted, amusement clear in his voice.  
  
"Stop it! Stop saying my name!" She cried out loud. She let out a sob and ran out of the tent. She pushed anyone who got in her way. Vegeta didn't say anything.  
  
"What the hell did you just do, Vegeta?" Kakkarot growled.  
  
"Shut up, Kakkarot. Partake not in conversations you do not understand." Vegeta stated calmly. Just then, Gio and K'Naki walked in.  
  
"Ummm. do you guys remember that girl we saw in the infirmary?" Gio asked. Everyone looked at him.  
  
"Well, she just clotheslined like, five people." K'Naki finished. "She was running pretty fast and it looked like she was running from this direction. What happened?"  
  
Suddenly, Vegeta followed Bulma's example and ran out of the door. He also knocked people over, namely K'Naki, Kakkarot and Yokito, who were in his way.  
  
"What is going on here?" Lyra asked quietly. She looked over at Adrian and Radu. "Radu? Care to share?"  
  
"Well, I don't really understand it myself but I'll tell you all anyway." She began her story. When she got to the part of creating a small pillow of friendship, Yokito interrupted her.  
  
"What? So, you felt the need to befriend her? And to such a great degree that you created a pillow for her? We don't even know her!"  
  
"Oh, but Yokito, she felt the need! We mustn't question the need." Radditz mocked.  
  
"Shut up!" Lyra growled. "I believe her. I mean, there is obviously something going on between her and Vegeta. How about you just tell us what happened in here?" She asked.  
  
Adrian began the story this time. "Well, we took her here to meet the guys. She went over and sat down on Vegeta's bed and didn't really acknowledge anyone else. Then, when Vegeta walked in, they started that weird conversation and. well, now you know just as much as Radu and I do."  
  
~~~~~~~Bulma's POV~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma was afraid. For two weeks, Vegeta had haunted her thoughts. For the most part, it was easy to ignore. But at night, she felt like she got to know Vegeta. She knew his personality as well as she knew her own. But now that she had met him. she didn't know what to do.  
  
So she ran. She didn't care who stared at her this time. She just had to clear her mind. She ran until.  
  
Someone grabbed her arm. She stopped with a gasp and turned, ready to slap Vegeta's face. Ha! She thought. He'll hate that!  
  
And was greeted by a face she didn't recognize.  
  
"Hey there. Whatcha running for?" The person asked. The boy looked to be two or three years Bulma's senior. He was clearly one of the students because of the training armor they wore.  
  
"No reason. I run like this everyday about this time." She said sarcastically. She pulled her arm out of his grasp. He looked surprised.  
  
"Well, aren't you different." He said, slightly awed.  
  
"And you must be a genius. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I hear my mommy calling." She said. She began to walk away.  
  
"Hey! Where are you from? And you can't just walk away like that! Its disrespectful!" the boy said.  
  
She whipped around. "No! What's disrespectful is you stopping me and bombarding me with all these questions. If I had wanted to talk to you, I would have stopped!" And with that, she walked away, head held high.  
  
"Man. That bitch acts like she's some princess," The boy muttered.  
  
"And some day she shall be. From now on, you shall not talk to her ever again." Vegeta walked past the boy and followed Bulma. He figured that she didn't know he was back there but suddenly, Bulma was turned around and looked Vegeta right in the eyes. She was ready to face him now.  
  
"What do you want Vegeta?" She asked. Vegeta was silent for a moment. He walked forward until there was only a foot of space in between them. Bulma didn't move. Her eyes dared Vegeta to try something.  
  
"Never have I seen such coloration before," He said, putting his hand on Bulma's cheek.  
  
"Well, yours isn't anything special. Every freaking person on this planet looks the same!" She retorted. Vegeta only smiled. She let out a growl and threw Vegeta's hand off of her check.  
  
"Why do I know you? Please! Tell me!" She said desperately.  
  
"But you already know, don't you?" He answered. "We were made for each other."  
  
And with that, Bulma knew only darkness. Terror and a feeling of helplessness had overwhelmed her.  
  
A/N: I finally got around to updating. I hope you like it! I have to say that my twin hated this chapter. She doesn't think it works or that it fits into the story. She hasn't really given me any suggestions on what to do though. Feedback would be great! 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
A/N: Okay, I didn't really like that last chapter. It got what I was trying to say across, but I guess it was kind of weird. I hope this chapter is better! And thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'll try to put Vegeta's feelings in here more and then focus on other characters as well. Oh, and if you think it's weird that Palmer isn't back with the fourth girl, they'll get back later today. (I started the chapter and I had forgotten about Ka'tel. oops. that's happening more and more. when I go back and read my chapters, I'll read stuff that I'll have forgotten I even put in there!)  
  
~~~~~~~Bulma's POV~~~~~~~ When Bulma woke up again, she felt strange. Once she recalled what had happened, she had conflicting emotions. She was happy that she had friends, but she was weirded out by Vegeta. Deep down, she knew that he was right, that they were made for each other, but the knowledge that she wouldn't get to choose who she would spend her life with burned. What if she got to know Vegeta and didn't like him? Then she realized that she already knew him. She contented herself with the thought that he probably left dirty laundry everywhere and that he wasn't as perfect as he thought he was.  
  
As a matter of fact, Bulma thought, I'd better take that ego of his down a notch or two.  
  
After daydreaming a little more, Bulma finally got up. She walked into the kitchen and got breakfast. Once she had eaten, taken a shower and gotten dressed, she went through the door that connected the apartment to the infirmary.  
  
"Bulma dear, are you alright?" Nurse Petunia's voice came from behind Bulma. She turned around. "I was so worried when those two nice girls brought you back unconscious."  
  
"Yeah mom, I'm fine. Yesterday was a scorcher, wasn't it?" Bulma said with a weak laugh.  
  
"Oh yes, it was! And today doesn't look much different! I swear, if it doesn't cool down soon." Nurse Petunia said.  
  
~~~~~~~Yokito's POV~~~~~~~  
  
When Vegeta had gotten back to the tent after chasing after Bulma, many questions had awaited him. Well, Yokito didn't personally have any questions for him, though he listened to everyone else. He was full of one emotion.  
  
Elation.  
  
With the acknowledgement of a life bond, Vegeta was effectively out of Lyra's romantic life. Vegeta could never love anyone other then Bulma, and Bulma no one but Vegeta. And that meant. well if Lyra were willing. that is to say.  
  
Oh Hell. I'll just come right out and admit it to myself. Yokito thought. I have a chance!  
  
He had a chance.  
  
Whhosssshhhhhhh.  
  
A ki beam hit him, sending him crashing to the ground. He was too deep in thought to register that he could fly, but he definitely registered the pain that came with hitting the ground.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" Toto's voice came into Yokito's ears. Yokito opened his eyes to see Toto's face looming above his. "Sleeping on the job, are we? Well, just for that, I think its target practice time. And guess who's the target.?" He smirked.  
  
Yokito lifted his head a bit and looked around. With a groan, he let it land back on the ground.  
  
"You, right?" Yokito muttered. Toto just smirked.  
  
Lyra and Adrian landed next to Yokito and helped him up.  
  
"That was uncalled for, Toto." Adrian growled, hatred clear in her eyes.  
  
"And we can't have target practice," Lyra said. Yokito had a silly little grin on his face, for Lyra's voice was like music to his ears. "You aren't the ki teacher. Savil is. This is basic fighting instruction."  
  
"Shut up, woman! I'm the teacher, and unless you want to join Yokito in honing your skills, I'd suggest you line up with the rest of the class." Toto growled. "And Yokito, in the air. I hope you're ready for this!"  
  
~~~~~~~At the Infirmary~~~~~~~  
  
Yokito moaned. The pain was so great. Once the bell had rung, signaling the end of classes, Yokito had fallen to the ground. Kakkarot had carried him to the infirmary with Radu, Radditz, Lyra, and Adrian close behind. Vegeta had gone to Master Sakuno's. Now he was sprawled on a tank pedestal and was moaning in pain.  
  
"Hold on, man. You need to stand up so the sides of the tank can go up." Came Kakkarot's voice. Yokito moaned, but stood up anyway. The last thing he heard was Radditz voice telling him that they had made sure their blasts hadn't touched him.  
  
~~~~~~~Radu's POV~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: Lyra has gone to her lesson with Master Sakuno, as has Vegeta.)  
  
"So this Toto guy sounds like an asshole." Bulma said, setting down a final dish. She had made a big lunch for everyone as soon as they walked in.  
  
"Yeah. And he holds an unnecessary grudge against Yokito." Adrian muttered. "I hate that guy!"  
  
"Well, we'll graduate out of his class eventually, if that's any consolation." Radditz said.  
  
"What if we let loose a stray ki blast and claim that we lost control.?" Kakkarot began.  
  
Adrian perked up. "Hey! It could work!" Then she slumped back down. "We shouldn't risk it. You heard Master Aiikichi."  
  
"Yeah, probably not." Radu agreed. She could already see them getting kicked out of the training camp by an overly large boot making contact with their backsides. She decided to change the subject.  
  
"So. anyone excited to meet the new girl?" Radu said. "I forgot to tell most of you, but today, Palmer should be coming back with our fourth tent mate today! And get this; she's part of the Royal Cloak Clan!" Everyone made some comment. Kakkarot whistled.  
  
"Wow." Radditz said.  
  
"The Royal Cloak Clan." Bulma murmured. She looked up. "What clans are you guys from?"  
  
"Well, Kakkarot, Radditz, and I are from the Ancient Earth Clan."  
  
"Yokito and I are from the Makkiu Clan and Lyra's from the Koudama Clan."  
  
"And Vegeta is of the Ancient and Royal Blood Line." Bulma nodded knowingly. Everyone stared at her.  
  
"How did you know that?" Kakkarot asked. "Not even we knew that, and we're his best friends!"  
  
Bulma said a little lamely, "I just do."  
  
The silence was becoming unbearable but they were saved when the door opened and Nurse Petunia walked in.  
  
"Oh hello children! It's so nice to see that Bulma has her little friends come over!" she cooed. Kakkarot and Radditz sweat dropped out of their chairs, Adrian fell out of hers laughing, and large sweatdrops formed on the heads of Radu and Bulma.  
  
"Mother." Bulma muttered between clenched teeth. Radditz and Kakkarot managed to sit up again, and Adrian made a valiant attempt. She failed.  
  
Nurse Petunia only smiled and continued to check the next room.  
  
" 'Little friends,' Bulma?" Adrian managed to regain composure. "Oh! I haven't laughed that hard in a while! Thank you!"  
  
"Shut up." Bulma muttered, but she smiled anyway.  
  
~~~~~~~Vegeta's POV~~~~~~~~  
  
"Vegeta! Pay attention!" Master Sakuno's voice got Vegeta's attention.  
  
"What do you want old man?" Vegeta questioned in a bored tone of voice.  
  
"Well, a new job would be nice. And also if you cut with the impertinence!" the master said. Vegeta regarded the master with a look of incredulity.  
  
"Who's being impertinent now?!" He questioned.  
  
"Doesn't matter," the good master growled. "For I am the one trying to teach you something. Do you know how hard it is to get anything through that thick skull of yours?"  
  
"It just so happens that today I'm a little preoccupied! I mean, its not an everyday thing to confront your life mate!" Vegeta snapped. Truthfully, Vegeta felt comfortable telling this to the crabby old man. He figured that the master already knew that he had a life mate. Come on, the guy had only predicted his future. Surely he must have seen that?  
  
"Ah. So you've chosen to acknowledge her. Are you sure that was the right choice?" The master asked, not at all sarcastic. He was merely contemplating.  
  
"Given the situation, there really wasn't any other choice! And the poor girl's not even a Saiyain!" Master Sakuno gave a very unusual expression of surprise.  
  
"She's not." the master whispered. Vegeta glared at him.  
  
"Oh dear Goddess, old man! Don't tell me you didn't know!" Vegeta yelled, getting up. "I mean, you only predicted my future! How could this girl not be in it?"  
  
"No future is set in stone, my lord! I only knew that you had a life mate! What good would it have done to tell you?" The master snapped.  
  
"Well, this solves some problems about court, right? I mean, how many marriage proposals can I get when I'm as good as married right now? And I'll never be courted by annoying empty-headed wall flowers!" Vegeta stopped when he saw that the master wasn't paying attention. "Are you listening?"  
  
"Do you not see, child?" the master asked in his seer voice. "If people know that you have a life mate, a strong alliance can not be made during a difficult time. If people don't know because you've kept it a secret, they'll be insulted when you never acknowledge another woman as your lady! These are problems that would have happened no matter what. But that she isn't Saiyain." The master opened his eyes.  
  
"I think," the master said carefully, "that today we shall start a new lesson. A lesson on how to politely refuse a lady's hints and advances, and how to politely refuse a lord when he offers one of his daughters."  
  
~~~~~~~An hour later at the infirmary. Vegeta and Lyra have both finished their lessons~~~~~~~~  
  
Adrian, Radditz, Kakkarot, Radu, and Bulma were just talking, waiting for Yokito's time to be up. The door to the infirmary opened and Vegeta and Lyra walked in.  
  
"Hello everyone! Any chance we can get some of whatever smells so good?" Lyra said. Bulma stood up.  
  
"Sure. I'll make enough for three hungry Saiyains because Yokito should be out soon." Lyra thanked her and Bulma smiled. She turned around and went into the door that led to the apartment and, more importantly, the kitchen. Vegeta silently walked after her. Everyone watched him in silence.  
  
Whhhooossshhhh.  
  
The sound signaled that Yokito was done. Kakkarot and Radditz got up and went into the tank room. Lyra sighed and sat down at the table.  
  
"These last two days have been really crazy. Anyone else feeling just a little overwhelmed?" Lyra asked.  
  
"Well, kind of, but in a good way." Adrian commented.  
  
"I'm sure you're under a lot more emotional strain then we are, Lyra." Radu commented quietly. The two girls glanced at her.  
  
"What do you mean by that." Lyra asked, sounding slightly suspicious. Radu sighed and went to mental speech.  
  
I didn't say that with an intention of angering you, Lyra-chan.  
  
I understand that, Radu. I just don't understand the comment.  
  
Surely you felt something for Vegeta and Yokito? Would this have not eventually led to problems? Adrian put in.  
  
Well, I did, feel. I don't know! Lyra said, getting flustered.  
  
Does it hurt, if only a little, that you find that Vegeta is destined to be with this strange girl? Radu whispered into Lyra's mind. Lyra nodded physically, if only a miniscule amount.  
  
You will find that time heals most wounds, and at least you didn't truly lose anything. Vegeta is still your friend, companion, confidant, or anything else you could need. But he shall not be your lover, husband, or protector. I only tell you this so you don't deny it to yourself. And do not forget Yokito. Radu said carefully.  
  
Vegeta. Lyra's mind echoed in response. Yokito.  
  
I offer you this, Lyra-chan. Hold nothing against Bulma or Vegeta. Though they didn't make this bond, they can NOT break this bond. And remember Yokito.  
  
~~~~~~~In the kitchen~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma sighed. She heard, felt, and knew that Vegeta was following her. She didn't mind at all. In fact, it kind of made her tingle inside, but she still sighed.  
  
She reached the kitchen and went to a machine lining one whole wall. She pushed a couple of buttons and the machine started to hum. She then turned around and devoted her attention to Vegeta.  
  
"So you do not make this food yourself?" Vegeta asked, surprised. If Bulma had expected any comment from him, that had certainly not been it.  
  
"Umm. yes. You didn't know? I can't really cook. My mother can but she insisted that if I ever needed to make anyone anything, I'd best let a machine do it, for it can cook better then I can." She smiled. Vegeta tipped his head back and roared with laughter.  
  
"Shut up." She said with a smile. "I bet you've never met a girl who could ruin a glass of water." Vegeta smiled in return. Bulma loved it when he smiled. Too bad his next comment was a mistake.  
  
"Too bad fate landed me with a wench who can't cook." Vegeta said in a jokingly sarcastic way. His stomach dropped as he watched a myriad of emotions play across Bulma's face.  
  
Stupid, stupid Vegeta! He cursed himself. You know that this relationship is too fragile to joke like that!  
  
The machine beeped again and four trays dropped onto a counter, but they were ignored. Bulma's hands clutched her arms, as if she was cold and alone.  
  
Why did he have to say that? Bulma's mind raced. She felt sick, like she was trapped and needed a release. Why'd he have to go and do that? A sob escaped her lips and she slowly sunk to the floor.  
  
Vegeta rushed forward and caught her. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her fiercely. So this is what it is like to hug the one you love.  
  
Bulma's mind emptied of all thoughts beyond crying, questioning, and the strong arms around her. So this is what love feels like.  
  
"Do you not feel trapped?" Bulma's voice came.  
  
"I do not. I am sorry that you do. my love." Vegeta replied softly. "No person chooses who has a life mate, but it isn't terrible. It's a support, a love that will never fail."  
  
"I don't hold it against you, Vegeta! I want you to know that! It's just that I don't know of any human who has ever had such a mate."  
  
So she is a human. Vegeta thought.  
  
"Why not ask your parents? Surely they might know." Bulma looked up and Vegeta was surprised to see her eyes twinkling with laughter.  
  
"Vegeta, dear-heart, my mother barely even opens her eyes! She is a wonderful lady but it is a wonder that she can run the infirmary! And half the time my father doesn't even know what he is building for he has forgot his blueprints and tools!"  
  
Vegeta was a little taken aback. "Then how did you end up to be so talented?"  
  
"I was raised in a loving environment. Oh, dear-heart, I don't know!" She said. She allowed Vegeta's arms to slip away from her back. She took his hand and squeezed it.  
  
"I think I am better now." She said. "Will you help me with the dishes?" Vegeta nodded and followed her out of the kitchen.  
  
~~~~~~~In the Infirmary eating area~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta and Bulma walked in to find Yokito at the table. He set down his dishes and took a seat. Bulma sat next to him, secretly taking his hand.  
  
"Toto, right?" Vegeta commented. Yokito only looked to the ceiling and mimicked praying.  
  
"Well, if anyone's hungry, dig in!" Bulma encouraged.  
  
~~~~~~~At G-3~~~~~~~  
  
When the girls walked into their tent, they found a strange girl sitting on the empty bed. She had her head bowed and wasn't moving.  
  
"Hello." Lyra began cautiously. The girl's head shot up. She had short, thick black hair and big brown eyes but her faces was too short for her features. It gave her a squished look.  
  
"Hello." The girl whispered.  
  
"You must be Ka'tel." Radu said. The girl nodded. "Well, I'm Radu, this is Lyra, and that's Adrian. We're happy that you're in our tent!"  
  
"Thank you." She murmured. Lyra decided to be her outgoing self.  
  
"If Palmer said anything stupid, we find it best just to ignore his comments!" She said happily. The girl's eyes narrowed.  
  
"He didn't say anything wrong!" Ka'tel snapped, quick to rise to his defense. Lyra was a little taken aback. Ka'tel blushed and looked back down at her lap.  
  
The bell rang, saving anyone from having to make any more conversation.  
  
"Well." Radu said. "We have to go to classes now. I'm sure Palmer will be here soon to take you around. See you later!" With that, the three girls left the tent.  
  
"Saved by the bell." Adrian muttered. "What a weird girl!"  
  
"Oh hush!" Lyra scolded.  
  
"Hey Lyra!" Came a masculine voice. Lyra stopped and turned around.  
  
"Hey Palmer! Good to see you made it back with the girl!" Palmer only smirked. "Sorry, but I can't talk now. I have classes and you have a tour to give."  
  
"Maybe we could talk later?" He asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Ummm. what was the question?" Lyra asked, though she had heard perfectly well. "Oops! Gotta go!" And the three girls flew into the air. 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
A/N: I hate what fanfiction.net does to my story when I upload it! Whenever I typed a '.' the edit system makes it just a period! It makes some of the thoughts look incomplete! And in between scenes, when I do ~~~~~~~ X~~~~~~~, sometimes it doesn't upload all my spaces! ARGH! But anyway, thanks for all of the positive feedback! And I'm going to skip ahead a little. Nothing important goes on until now. if you didn't gather that already.  
  
~~~~~~~4 months later~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone was settling in. All the teenagers had gotten to know Bulma and they all liked her. They spent their rest hour at the infirmary if they could. Bulma and Vegeta were extremely comfortable around each other and spent time together without the rest of their friends. Bulma became more open and friendly and not nearly as self-conscious about her looks. Lyra held nothing against Bulma and was very close with her. She also continued to learn her skills from Master Sakuno. (A/N: you'll hear about those later.) Vegeta learned everything he could possibly want to know about being charming, nice, polite, rude, stubborn, right. he was almost disgusted with his newly acquired skills! Yokito was a lot happier, for which Adrian was happy in turn. They still hadn't gotten Toto back but Adrian was always scheming. Radu and Radditz continued to be happy.  
  
The only problem anyone could see was the girl's new roommate Ka'tel. She didn't want to hang out in their group; she was extremely shy and quiet when all the girls were in the tent. they didn't know what to do!  
  
The morning started out normal enough. Radu slowly got up when the bell rang. Lyra, being her normal chirpy self, got up quickly.  
  
"Another great day!" She sang. She waltzed over to Adrian's bed, who was still asleep. "Adrian, time to get up!" Radu rolled her eyes. Adrian always tried to sleep past the bell and Lyra always tried to get her up. Ka'tel had already quietly left the tent and was headed to the dining hall.  
  
"Shurrup." Adrian slurred. She pulled her blanket over her head.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah! I don't think so!" Lyra chided. She yanked the blankets off her bed. Adrian shivered and rolled up into a ball. Radu pulled her armor on and walked over to Adrian's bed and made a ki ball. This wasn't a normal ki ball though. Radu gave a malicious smile to Lyra and then put the ki ball on Adrian's feet.  
  
"AHHH! Oh! Ouch! Ah!" Adrian screamed, jumping out of her bed and hopping around. "What the hell was that?!"  
  
"Oh, just a little something I've been thinking about doing for a while now. I wondered what I could do to you that would make you get up. I guess a negatively charged ki ball worked." Radu said with a laugh. "Look, we need to eat. Will you just hurry up and get dressed? I'm hungry!"  
  
"Me too!" Lyra said. Adrian scowled and put on her armor. Lyra jogged over to her bed, grabbed her own armor, and put it on. "Hey, do you think we need our robes? I mean, we did yesterday."  
  
"Good idea!" Radu said. "I forgot about that!"  
  
~~~~~~~In the dining hall~~~~~~~  
  
The din in the dining hall was deafening. But when Master Aiikichi stood up, it silenced quickly. Normally, Master Aiikichi only made announcements after dinner. He must have had something important to say.  
  
"Today, some of you shall be graduating. A new draft is being posted. They King's royal guards need 10 more trainees. That means that the training arena is closed to everyone except those eligible to try out. If you wish to do so, the west end is where you should meet. There is also another draft of purgers. Freiza needs 10 more Saiyain purgers. The east end will be used. Everyone else has a day off." He sat back down. The noise started up again, louder then before.  
  
"Hey Lyra, that means your loverboy will be going away!" Kakkarot laughed. Everyone laughed except for Lyra, who looked towards the ceiling and mimicked praying.  
  
"A free day. I wonder what we should do." Radu though aloud.  
  
"Well, first we should go to the infirmary. Vegeta and Bulma should both still be there if we leave now." Radditz suggested. Vegeta had formed a habit of eating breakfast in the infirmary on some days. The others just accepted it.  
  
They all got up and left.  
  
~~~~~~~At the infirmary~~~~~~~  
  
At the infirmary, Vegeta and Bulma had finished eating. Now, Vegeta was on a seat and had pulled Bulma into his lap. When he had done this, Bulma had giggled and given his cheek a peck. They were an extremely touchy-feely couple, as much as Vegeta tried to hide it in public. However, he never refused to hold hands with Bulma, and indeed, on many occasions, it was Vegeta who initiated the contact. Now they were talking about random things. Suddenly, Vegeta interrupted Bulma.  
  
"Hold on." he said. Bulma regarded Vegeta with a confused expression.  
  
"What is it?" She questioned. Then Vegeta scowled.  
  
"This morning is being cut short. The others are approaching for some reason." Vegeta grumbled. Bulma got up, followed by Vegeta.  
  
"Is there something wrong? Are they coming quickly?" Bulma asked, a little worried.  
  
"No, they aren't approaching with an extreme speed." Vegeta said. He walked over to the door and, pausing for about thirty seconds, he opened it quickly. Just outside the door, Bulma could make out the surprised faces of Radu, Radditz, Lyra, Kakkarot, Yokito, Adrian, and Gio. And for the second time in two minutes (A/N: And we know he's gone a shorter amount of time.), Vegeta scowled.  
  
"Oi! Vegeta!" Kakkarot smiled. "You knew we were coming!"  
  
"Duh!" Adrian said with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"Hello!" Lyra sang, stepping inside behind Radu. Once everyone was inside, Vegeta slammed the door shut. Lyra jumped a bit and turned to face Vegeta. "Well! You aren't in a very good mood!"  
  
"And to think." Radu said wistfully. "We were coming to bring you good news."  
  
Bulma walked over to Vegeta and took his hand. It no longer bothered anyone to see them do so, although when it had first started, everyone's eyes had bulged out.  
  
"Well? What is it?" Bulma asked with a big smile.  
  
Lyra began to get excited. She started speaking rapidly.  
  
"Ohmigoddess! So at breakfast, Aiikichi got up and said there would be a tryout for 10 new Royal Guards and 10 planet purgers! And since the training grounds are being used, we get a day off! Isn't that great!"  
  
"Eh. heh heh." Bulma stuttered. "That is good news! What do you guys wanna do then?" She was greeted with silence. Everyone looked at each other.  
  
"Oh please tell me you guys have things you do for fun." Bulma muttered.  
  
"We fight," Yokito offered. "That's fun."  
  
"Well, today is a day off. I don't really see that as taking a break." Bulma responded. She wanted to utilize this whole day she could spend with her friends, not spend half of it watching them fight and the other half healing them back to health!  
  
"Ummm. we could fly really high and see who can throw a ki blast the farthest," Kakkarot said. "That's always fun."  
  
"Nah," Radditz nixed. "Ever since Yokito got those blades of his, we haven't been able to beat him." Yokito jokingly gloated. Lyra elbowed him innocently.  
  
"Hey!" Yokito said, taking a step to the side. "That wasn't necessary!"  
  
"Hmmm? Oh! Yokito! Didn't see you standing there! Do you have any suggestions?" Lyra asked innocently.  
  
"Fighting sounded good to me. I mean, around here, what else can we do? We're here to train, right?" Yokito asked.  
  
To Bulma's relief, both Lyra and Adrian shook their heads. Lyra spoke up.  
  
"No. Don't you see? Bulma won't be able to participate."  
  
"Yeah," Adrian added. "And don't you even just want to do something different? I mean, Yokito said exactly the problem. We're here to train, but we've done nothing but train."  
  
"Hey, I have an idea." Bulma said. "Do you guys know how to dance?" Everyone regarded her with apprehension. Vegeta snorted and looked away.  
  
"What, Vegeta?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Dance." Vegeta muttered. "Can I dance? I can dance. I tango, waltz, cha- cha, square dance. name it and I can do it. That old man drilled me until I could dance in my sleep! And there is no way I'm going to waste this day dancing."  
  
"Okay." Bulma said. She continued the conversation mentally with Vegeta.  
  
I didn't know you could dance.  
  
Yes, you did.  
  
No, I didn't. I don't know everything about you.  
  
Yes, you do.  
  
ARGH! Well, apparently not! And with that, Bulma slammed up her mental walls. All this had happened in two seconds. Bulma caught the last part of Kakkarot's comment.  
  
".dance?" Kakkarot said. He doubled over and started laughing. Everyone else had amused smiles on their faces. Yokito grabbed K'Naki and started dancing around the others. Vegeta growled and made to chase after them, but Bulma situated herself in his arms so that they started dancing.  
  
Radu let out a whoop and grabbed her twin just as Adrian and Gio started dancing, as did Kakkarot and Lyra. Soon, all the couples were dancing around, laughing and whooping the whole time. (A/N: okay. that was sudden inspiration. just a little fun for today. whoa that idea is weird.)  
  
~~~~~~~An hour later~~~~~~~~  
  
Soon, everyone had stopped dancing. They were now in Bulma's lab, all perched in different positions. Bulma was sitting at the main computer terminal, Vegeta right behind her.  
  
They were still trying to think of things to do on their free day.  
  
"We could whittle." Kakkarot suggested. He was hit with various pieces of lab trash. "Okay, okay. just a suggestion." he grumbled. "Not like you guys are throwing out better ideas."  
  
"So what?" Adrian retorted from her spot on one of Bulma's lab tables. "Even if we don't have an idea, we can still tell when yours sucks!"  
  
"Alright!" Bulma exclaimed. "It's ready! I just have to get a couple of things from the supply room so don't go anywhere!" With that, Bulma ran out.  
  
"Okay. thanks. I guess." Radu stuttered.  
  
"What was that about?" Gio asked.  
  
"You'll see." was Vegeta's stoic response. Many people rolled their eyes. No one bothered to try and get anymore information out of him. Fortunately, a couple of minutes later, Bulma ran back in followed by many bots hold what looked like metal armor.  
  
"Okay," Bulma began excitedly. "Now, it occurred to me that if we don't have anything to do, I'd design a game!"  
  
"You can do that?" Radu gasped.  
  
"And how long did this take you?" Yokito wondered aloud. Everyone else had various expressions of wonder on their face.  
  
"Oh, I did it in the last hour." Bulma said nonchalantly. "But that isn't important. Okay. Here's how it works. What I designed is a fantasyland at any one time, all ten of us can be hooked up. What will happen is the armor," she motioned behind her to the bots who were in the process of hooking up the armor to the main terminal. "Will read your brain waves and adapt the game to the kind of person you are. It will be a quest of sorts, a strategy game. We'll be able to see each other and our quests might interact, but mostly the computer will design a suitable objective for you and you'll attempt to accomplish."  
  
Amazed expressions regarded her. She blushed slightly.  
  
"Okay." she said slowly. "Let me show you on the main screen. You can see my quest for now, but then you'll all have to start your own."  
  
And with that, she slipped on one of the armors and on the main screen, a picture of a beautiful land zoomed in on a castle.  
  
A/N: Okay, this chapter was really short and I can't believe I didn't finish it later. Sorry about not updating. I have some good ideas for where I'm taking this story and I've had a sequel formulating for a while now. I can't wait, but I can't write my life away! 


End file.
